Raining Feathers
by Mossfeathersquishy999
Summary: Four cats are determined to build a clan like from the tale, "The Four Clans". Only a season has passed when their leader begins acting strange, and sign after sign appear for their medicine cat. Cats want to leave, and the clan is falling apart. Was this clan ever meant to be? Is their hard work all worthless? Was everything just a lie?
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to do a new Fanfiction! I know I've been inactive on this for a EXTREMELY long time and I'm so sorry! I'm afraid I am not going to be very active here but I'll do my best! Happy late Christmas and New year! **

**Prologue: Four Old Friends With New Life**

**Characters (currently):**

**Rainfeather: Light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Secretive and quiet (usually). **

**Mosslight: Brown pointed she-cat with green eyes. Has a good sense of humour but can become rather serious and often daydreams. Rather lazy.**

**Sparkflight: Dark grey she-cat with white on muzzle and chest with golden eyes. Bold and quick to fight but loyal to close friends. **

**Foxflame: Russet-coloured furred she-cat with a darker brown on legs and a white tipped tail with a right blue eye and left brown eye. Easily offended and desperate to prove herself the best she can be. **

**Spruce: Dark brown she-cat with a splash of black on her back with blue eyes. Bossy and boastful, likes things her way.**

**Moon: Dark grey tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. Very strict and demanding. **

**Strike: White furred tom with a black hind leg with green eyes. Strict but good-natured. **

Rain pounded down upon the two cats, glaring face to face with each other. Thunder rolled in the distance. The cats were in a muddy clearing, tall pine trees circling them.

A dark brown she-cat was bristling despite the rain the slicked her pelt down. "After all this time we've been together, you go and betray me like this? What happened to our friendship?"

The lighter brown she-cat was straining to hold back the tears in her eyes. "There never w-was a friendship! All you did was boss me around and say how great you were and bite and scratch me for no reason! You stole my prey I had caught, took credit for things I had done! _THERE WAS NEVER ANY FRIENDSHIP!_" She howled into the wind.

"That doesn't give you any excuse to abandon me and go off with those freaks, Moss!" The darker brown she-cat spat. "You have to come with m-"

"Have to? Have to?!" Mosslight growled. "You have no right to tell me what I have to do, what I can or cannot do Spruce! This is my own life! The life with you are just lies I've been tangled in! My other friends-"

Spruce laughed. "HA! Friends? What friends? You have no friends! You are alone, those freaks will think you're stupid and eventually leave you. When you come crawling to me, I'm not helping you. Go suffer! You deserve it!"

"When other cats ask why I of all cats hang out with someone like you, I have to defend you. Say you are the best, my best friend. I've told that lie too many times. I'm done Spruce. I've found my real friends. Rainfeather, Sparklight and Foxflame are much better friends than you!" Mosslight yowled.

There was a momentary silence between them while the sound of rain patterned against the the leaves. Lightning flashed. A tree not too far away exploded into flame. The pine sap had caused it to ignite fast. Spruce jumped and Mosslight shrieked.

Spruce turned on Mosslight, ignoring the fire. "Fine then! Go off with your stupid friends, _Mosslight_. You even changed your name just so you could become like their group! That's not a sign of love that's a sign of stupidity!"

Mosslight unsheathed her claws and buried them into the ground. Flames crackled, even the rain wasn't extinguishing it very fast. "They aren't stupid. I didn't just change my name to go with them. I changed my name so cats would know I've changed. I'm not with you. This is my life. I won't be told by you what's supposed to be right! Get. Out."

Cold blue eyes met bright green. Spruce suddenly whipped out her claws and slashed them across Mosslight's face. Mosslight gasped in pain and surprise. Blood dripped to the floor. Spruce spat pure hatred at her. "You changed all right. I don't need you._ I hate you_, you worthless piece of fox dung. Goodbye. I hope you burn." She whirled around and sprinted away.

Mosslight felt sudden heat wash over her. She turned and saw orange flames closing in. The rain soon extinguished that but another tree nearby exploded from the sap. Crying and bleeding, she ran away from the fire, trying to escape not the fire, but the words that still rang in her ears._ I hate you. I hope you burn. _

• • •

Rainfeather flattened her ears. Her mother, Moon, was hissing at her again. "That's _it_? A small skinny mouse won't feed the family, Rain! If that's all you can get that's all you will eat tonight! Your brothers," she added, flicking her ears to the older dark grey toms, "caught a rabbit and blackbird together along with a couple voles! That mouse is worthless!"

Rainfeather sighed as her mother rambled on about being good to the family and being compared to neighbours and her brothers. Turning away, she set the mouse on the prey pile and padded to the juniper bush where she slept. Here had been a big fire when she was hunting, scaring the prey and her brothers had more time anyway, she was stuck cleaning their nests while they were hunting. But she knew of she told her mother this she would ignore it completely.

_Rain_. She hated that name, it didn't sound like her name. She had made a new name, Rainfeather._ A new name, a new life... Someday_. Jealousy pulsed through her as she thought of her friend's easy lives. Their lives are much easier... She thought fuzzily as she drifted to sleep.

_Darkness and shadows crowded her dreams. Flashes of strange images caught her eye. A laughing, handsome dark grey tabby tom... Crumpled grey feathers, despair, darkness... A burning rage at... Her friends? It was so blurred she couldn't tell. Her mother looking angry, an escape to a new life..._

• • •

Sparkflight dozed in her nest. _Life is so boring. Just hunting, cleaning nests, learning more ways to protect the family blah blah blah... No excitement here. _

"Spark, can you go gather some daisy? We're running low." Sparkflight's brother called from far away.

"Ugh, okay!" Sparklight called grumpily. Stretching, she padded out of her nest. Spark. That wasn't her name._ It's Sparklight now!_

• • •

Foxflame wrestled a large branch. _Ha! I'm a strong warrior, this dog can't beat me._ She bit down hard into the bark and jumped up. "The brave warrior has beat the dog!" She yowled in triumph. _That was fun. Oops hope no one heard me. _

_One day I will meet a brave warrior and he will be amazed at my strength and power... He will fall in love with me and yet I will still be the fiercest warrior in the world!_ Foxflame daydreamed, running her favourite scene over her head. _I will be leader one day, making my clan brave and strong like me! FoxClan... Yes! I'll be Foxstar, leader of FoxClan... _

"Fox! Have you caught even one piece of prey?" Strike, Foxflame's foster father, had just appeared from the bushes.

"Oh, uh... No but I'm going to! Right now!" Foxflame called hastily. She left the branch on the ground and quickly hurried away. _My name is Foxflame now, not Fox! How am I supposed to achieve my goals if my life is like this?_

• • •

(A day has passed)

_This old life needs to be gone. I need a new life. _

Foxflame faced Strike. "I'm sorry Strike. I need to go. I need to... To move out."

Strike stared at her. "No! You can't! You're too young..." Foxflame looked deep into his dark green eyes. "I'm old enough, I'm four seasons old. I'll always remember you."

"This... This is too sudden! You need to plan this more..."

"I've planned this for seasons and seasons. I'm ready. I love you." Foxflame nuzzled into his fur and ran, ran to fulfill her dreams. But first...

_I need to find my friends!_

Sparklight dropped the burdock roots where the herbs were kept. I need more than this boring life. I've made my decision.

She grabbed a jay feather, set it down in the middle of the den, and scratched a heart next to it. The jay feather was the symbol of leaving the first home, and the heart was the symbol for 'I love you'.

Turning around, she left one of the homes she knew. Her other home was wherever her friends where.

Rainfeather woke. Her dreams had troubled her, but at the same time, given her the best idea she had ever thought of, or at least she thought it was. She ran to where her mother was eating a vole.

Taking a deep breath, she said plainly, "I'm running away." Moon's head shot up, staring at her.

"What do you mean, running away?" She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "I'm leaving. Going, finding my new life. You can't control me!" Rainfeather spat.

Moon bristled. "Don't talk to your mother like that!"

"By the way you're treating me, I don't think you deserve to be a mother! I'm leaving! Now! And you can't stop me!"

Moon stood up. "I forbid you! You can't even hunt! You can't take care of yourself!" Rainfeather whipped around. "I have friends. They treat me better than you! We can care for each other. Goodbye! No one can hold me back!" She raced away into the undergrowth._ I need my friends!_

Mosslight had finished tending to her wounds. _Ow, that stings_. She sighed. She had left a jay feather and heart with her parents a couple days ago and she felt very lonely.

Pounding footsteps sounded behind her. The hairs on her back rose. She spun around in time to see Foxflame bursting thought the undergrowth. "Foxflame!" She called.

Foxflame skidded to a halt and saw her. "_Mosslight!_ I left! I left like you! I need to find Sparkflight and Rainfeather!"

"Me too. Come, I know a shortcut-"

Sparkflight suddenly landed in front of them. "GAH!" Foxflame shrieked in surprise and Mosslight jumped away, bristling. They quickly relaxed as they realized who it was.

"Sparkflight! Where did you come from?" Mosslight meowed. Sparkflight flicked her ears. "Meh, I was leaving my home and thought climbing through the trees would be faster. Listen, I just heard Rainfeather and her mom yowling at each other again. Rainfeather has decided to leave! I told her to go to the Sprinkling Willow while I looked for you guys. Come on, hurry!" She whirled around and shouted over her shoulder, "Follow me!"

Foxflame dashed after her but Mosslight stayed a heartbeat longer when four leaves fell from separate trees but landed together in a pile in front of her paws. _Four separate leaves into one pile? Weird..._ Shaking her head to clear it, she scampered after them.

• • •

The stream trickled on, the sun finally shining after days of storm and rain. An old willow tree grew beside it, and flower buds were were popping up. Coldleaf was finally over, and Newflower was approaching.

Rainfeather looked up as her friends came into view, Mosslight, Sparkligt and Foxflame, the whole group.

"So, are we all just going away together?" Foxflame panted. Rainfeather shook her head. "I know what we can do. Remember the story, 'The 4 clans'?" All three of them nodded. "Well," she continued, "I think it would be good if we made our own clan."

Silence met her words. A robin chirping from a nearby tree and the gurgling stream was all that could be heard.

"A clan? Really?" Mosslight asked, breaking the silence. "That's gonna be hard, and we need to find more cats too..." Foxflame beamed. "I think thats awesome!" Sparkflight nodded, agreeing.

"I know it will be work Mosslight but please come with us!" Rainfeather mewed. Foxflame and Sparkflight let out a chorus of "Pleeease Mosslight?"

Mosslight sighed. "Of course. I wouldn't leave you guys! Come on we can make our camp right around here!"

"Wait! Who will be leader?" Foxflame meowed. Sparkflight hesitated. "I... I think Rainfeather because she started this clan. We can name it... RainClan!" Mosslight nodded in approval. "Foxflame can be deputy."

Rainfeather's eyes widened. "O-Okay! Thanks guys!" Sparkflight bounced. "Mosslight and I are warriors then!"

"N-no, no." Mosslight stammered. "I'm no good at fighting and stuff... I'll... I'll be medicine cat!"

Foxflame stepped forward. "As deputy of RainClan, I say we all go scout out our territory!"

A cheer went up from the Sparkling Willow. "RainClan,_ RainClan!_" A single thought burned in their minds.

_Our new life has begun!_

**Like? No? Should I stop? D: if you want to submit an OC to my story you can PM me if you want I guess :P**

**Review! I like reviews. They make me happy and I know it clap my hands... ^^**

**P.S. What should my first priority be? Tigerstar's Hatred or this story? Or should I just try and even it out a little? Pwease lemme know! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to PokemonThatEatsCats2 for reminding me of the word I was searching for (Allegiances). I was too lazy lol. ^^**

**Chapter 1: Voices**

**Rainclan: Allegiances: **

**Leader:**

**Rainstar: Light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Secretive and quiet (usually). Mentor to Leafpaw.**

**Deputy:**

**Foxflame: Russet-coloured furred she-cat with a darker brown on legs and a white tipped tail with a right blue eye and left brown eye. Easily offended and desperate to prove herself the best she can be. Mentor to Eaglepaw.**

**Medicine cat:**

**Mosslight: Brown pointed she-cat with green eyes. Has a good sense of humour but can become rather serious and often daydreams. Rather lazy.**

**Warriors:**

**Sparkflight: Dark grey she-cat with white on muzzle and chest with golden eyes. Bold and quick to fight but loyal to close friends. **

**Ravenshade: Black tom with a splash of white on belly with brown eyes. Sleepy personality but very alert to danger and is a fearsome fighter. **

**Thrushclaw: Orange mackerel tabby with blue eyes. Not the brightest around, but a good warrior. **

**Emberleaf: Dark brown tom with orange patches throughout his body with green eyes. Generous and rather shy. **

**Ashstorm: Blue-grey tom with a right white hind paw and orange eyes. Stays very calm even in chaotic times.**

**Rosewind: Calico she-cat with amber eyes. Good sense of humour, great at hunting and building the camp, very outgoing. Mentor to Tigerpaw. **

**Acornfur: Dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes. Awkward and rather shy, never scared to jump in to defend a clanmate. **

**Stormwing: Long haired dark brown tom with hazel eyes. Easy-going and a good sense of humour, quick to help. Mate to Icetail.**

**Berryheart: A ash-grey furred tom with a single white paw and hazel eyes. Very funny and can lift moods easily. A great hunter. **

**Apprentices:**

**Leafpaw: Brown tabby she-cat with a white paw with green eyes. Said to be very funny amongst friends, can be quiet towards strangers, but can get very aggressive especially when clanmates are threatened. **

**Tigerpaw: Cream coloured she-cat with amber eyes. Shy and awkward but has a very friendly personality. **

**Eaglepaw: Ginger tabby tom with a white left ear and green eyes. Outgoing and is fearless about going into battle. **

**Queens:**

**Icetail: White she-cat with dark grey splashes on upper back, middle of tail, and chest with dark brown eyes. Very strict and very determined, quite stubborn. Mate to Stormwing. Her kits are Applekit and she cares for an abandoned kit, Spookkit. **

**Kits:**

**Applekit: Mainly white tom with dark brown tabby splashes on his head, lower back and tail with hazel eyes. Curious and playful.**

**Spookkit: Black tom with white on his muzzle, chest, hind leg, and front paws with orange eyes. Lazy and grumpy.**

**Elders:**

**Turtleleaf: An golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Can be strict, but could lift moods with a flick of her tail. Has traveled far and wide. **

**Goldendapple: White furred tom with black ears, tail, and paws except for the left hind paw with hazel eyes. A little forgetful but has great stories to tell. **

**Other cats: (who we'll probably never see again -_- sorry guys)**

**Spruce: Dark brown she-cat with a splash of black on her back with blue eyes. Bossy and boastful, likes things her way.**

**Moon: Dark grey tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. Very strict and demanding. **

**Strike: White furred tom with a black hind leg with green eyes. Strict but good-natured.**

Rainstar settled down on the Highbranch. It had been a little more over a season since she and her friends decided to make RainClan something real.

"Hi Rainstar! Enjoying the sun?"

Rainstar looked down and felt herself grow hot. It was Acornfur, Rosewind's brother. They had joined the camp a few moons ago.

"Y-yeah, the sun's great!" She stammered nervously. Jumping down, feeling clumsy and awkward, she gave a quick smile before hurrying away. She felt his eyes following her for a few heartbeats and she tried to stay calm and collected.

"Rainstar! I'm finished sending out the patrols." Foxflame called. "That's great, thanks." Rainstar answered.

Padding back to her den which was under a bristly short shrub, she curled up, sighing. _Oh why can't I just be brave enough to approach him more boldly?_ Rainstar thought miserably. _Just tell him! But I can't it would be way too awkward! I'm clan leader..._

"You going back to sleep already?" Rainstar's head shot up and she saw Leafpaw standing at the entrance. "You promised me you'd take me battle training." She added.

"Oh right, yes of course." Rainstar meowed hastily. Pushing herself to her paws she hurried over.

"Eaglepaw and Tigerpaw are already at the Mossy Clearing, come oooon!" Leafpaw bounced around her tail flicking in annoyance at being late. Rainstar nodded and raced ahead with Leafpaw following.

• • •

"Can you help me gather herbs Sparkflight?" Mosslight asked as she padded over to the dark grey warrior. "Yeah, sure." Sparkflight meowed, gulping down the last of the mouse she was eating. "Let's go."

They soon arrived at where a cluster of comfrey grew. The sun was blazing in the Dryleaf hot sky. They arrived at a cluster of comfrey, and Mosslight bent over, biting through the thin stalks. Sparkflight sat down beside her and started collecting the herbs as well.

For a few heartbeats they worked in silence, but then Sparkflight spoke. "Do... Do you think RainClan was a good idea or an okay one?"

Mosslight twitched her tail in surprise. "Are you saying you didn't like us starting R-" Sparkflight interrupted quickly. "No! Of course not! I'm just saying if there was any better ideas we could've considered, that's all. RainClan is great, awesome! I love it here."

Mosslight hesitated before responding. "As I said before, it will and it has been hard work. But I don't want to return to my old life."

"Same here."

Quickly they had gathered enough comfrey and headed off. Insects buzzed around the forest, the pine and oak trees scattered around. Glancing at a stream, Mosslight suggested they take a quick break there. Sparkflight agreed, and they set down the bundles of leaves and took a drink.

Spotting a few leaves of mallow, Mosslight begin pulling out some of the plant while Sparkflight began grooming herself. An young weeping willow drooped over the stream, it's long branches brushing the sparkling water. A grey feather twirled down onto the grass. _Ooh, pretty._ Mosslight thought, distracted. She picked up the mallow and comfrey she picked and beckoned to Sparkflight that she wanted to head back.

• • •

Mosslight dozed. It had been very peaceful around here, other than the occasional fox or badger that roamed around. She spent most of her time sleeping and organizing her herbs.

_My only major problem is…_ She sighed._ Rainstar hasn't received her nine lives and we haven't found any connection to StarClan._

In the story their mothers had told them when they were young, 'The Four Clans', the clans had known it was their true home at the lake only when there was a place for StarClan. _It's been over a season and we still haven't seen any sign of StarClan watching over us._

• • •

Rainstar stared into the distance. She had sent Leafpaw back to camp, saying she was going off to hunt. The Sprinkling Willow was a few foxlengths away. _A few foxlengths away, almost a season ago, we started this clan. Was that a foolish idea?_ She wondered.

The stream caught the reflection of the glaring sun, making the stream seem like a strange shining white piece of sun. She took a quick drink of water, curled up, and almost unwillingly, fell asleep.

_It seemed like seasons passes before Rainstar woke up. _Where in the name of StarClan am I?_ Bewildered, she looked around. Everything seemed to be covered in frost, a silvery light to them._ I didn't sleep till Coldleaf did I?..._ She thought incredulously._

_A booming voice echoed around her. Jumping in surprise, she bristled._

_"Moss will face difficult times. Rain will betray and spark will stray, feather will destroy and leaves will save. Darkness will call, night will fall. Listen and change before it's too late. Choose the path where the mist stays."_

_"What?" Rainstar meowed. "What does that mean? Who's there? Show yourself!"_

_But nothing answered her. There was a incredibly bright flash of light, and she shut her eyes tightly._

Rainstar sat up, heart racing. She was beside the stream again, and nothing was strange and frosty._ Ugh... Bad dream._ Probably something wrong with that mouse I ate yesterday. Trying to shrug it off, she stood up and walked back to camp.

• • •

A quarter moon has passed since the strange dream Rainstar had. Again and again she tried to understand what the voice's message meant. It seemed so silly, but yet she never gave up the thought that it could be a prophecy.

_The only prophecy I've heard of from the story, 'The Four Clans' was something about a cat named Firestar, 'Fire will save' or something and 'Tiger and Flame'..._

She had become uncharacteristically grumpy and snappish, and her clanmates thought out many theories to why she was behaving unusually.

Mosslight was troubled. _I hope Rainstar will be okay soon. She seems in perfect health..._ Her change in temperament had unsettled most of the clan.

A few days ago, Mosslight had heard a strange voice on a particularly windy day: "Beware... Even a small breeze is a wind."

Pelt prickling, she had searched for the source of the noise but decided she had imagined it.

Snapping back to the present, she hurried to her herb storage and began soaking the leaves she had picked out yesterday.

The season's usual bright days were gradually growing cloudier and cooler. Amberleaf was approaching steadily. A grey feather, slightly ripped, drifted into the medicine cat den.

_Where are all these feathers coming from?_ Mosslight thought, annoyed that it had disturbed some leaves she had just been soaking in rainwater. Ugh, now I have to clean them more thoroughly. Fishing the feather out, which was even more sorry-looking now it had been soaked, began taking the leaves out gently.

A faint rumble of pawsteps sounded from outside Mosslight's den. She looked up in time to see Applekit and Spookkit bound into the rock mound where she had made her den. They were chasing after a bit of moss, throwing it about.

"Kits! Go play outside!" She meowed. The kits, surprised, looked at her. "Oh! Sorry!" squeaked Applekit. The scrap off moss had been torn to bits and were scattered around. "We were just having fun!"

"Well then have fun in the clearing. That moss is going through hard times by the look of it! You'll be great hunters soon." Flicking her tail, she went a piece of the moss soaring out the entrance. Mewing in delight, the kits scampered out again.

Only heart beats later did Mosslight hear more paws coming her way. _Great StarClan what now?_ She thought moodily.

Rainstar's head poked through._ Uh oh_. Rainstar was looking like she was in one of her bad moods.

"What are you doing?" Rainstar asked. "Um... Taking these leaves out of the rainwater?..." Mosslight mewed.

Flicking her tail, Rainstar retorted, "Well then why were you just playing around with those kits? Do you think you're job isn't important?"

Mosslight glared at her. "Of course not! They just came in a piece of mo-"

"I have no time for your excuses!" Rainstar cut her off. "Go do something useful for a change! All I mainly see you doing is sleeping and aimlessly wandering around the camp and territory."

"I don't 'aimlessly wander'! I was... " Mosslight hesitated. She had been daydreaming about Spruce and life before RainClan. But I can't tell Rainstar that...

"You were what? Just being useless! Just like when we were younger."

This caught Mosslight off guard. "Huh? What do you mean, when we were younger?"

"Oh you forgot didn't you? When you were four moons old, you were wailing about how I was paying more attention to my other friend, Chestnut, and you got so upset my mother forced me to play with you more often. I left Chestnut for you!" Rainstar spat. Her mind was whirling with hatred, part of her knew it wasn't really directed at Mosslight, but she was so frustrated for some reason she just poured it out onto her.

Mosslight bristled in shock she had no recollection of that. "I was_ four moons old!_ Every cat does something stupid and ridiculous when they're that age!"

Rainstar didn't seem to be listening. "I've done everything for you! And you have done nothing for me! You've do done nothing to help me build the clan stronger! I've done this all on my own!"

"Rainstar, please calm down! I was four moons old! It was just stupid of me!"

"Calm down?! How can I calm down when I have so many problems of my own! But that's okay, I'll just do them without any help!"

Mosslight took a deep breath. "Rainstar. Look, do you want me to get you some thyme? It will help calm you down."

Rainstar seemed to take is as an insult. "Are you saying I'm mad? Like I need to forced into calmness like some crazy cat? I don't need your herbs!" Swishing around, she stalked off.

Mosslight sat there, dazed. _What was that all about?_

Suddenly she stiffened._ Even a small breeze is a wind... Even a small argument can turn into something serious? Is that what the voice was saying?_ Mind whirling, she wondered if StarClan was sending her a warning_. I... I can read signs? Are these really signs? Am I going crazy? If StarClan really is watching over us, why can't we find any connection to them like the Moonstone?_

Heart racing, she forced herself to calm down._ Probably a weird coincidence..._

_Right?..._

**Review! ^^ Reviews make me happy and I know it clap my hands, (clap clap) they make me happy and I know it clap my hands... (Ok this joke will get old by the next chapter... I won't use it anymore.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Acornfur**

**Rainclan: Allegiances: **

**Leader:**

**Rainstar: Light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Secretive and quiet (usually). Mentor to Leafpaw.**

**Deputy:**

**Foxflame: Russet-coloured furred she-cat with a darker brown on legs and a white tipped tail with a right blue eye and left brown eye. Easily offended and desperate to prove herself the best she can be. Mentor to Eaglepaw.**

**Medicine cat:**

**Mosslight: Brown pointed she-cat with green eyes. Has a good sense of humour but can become rather serious and often daydreams. Rather lazy.**

**Warriors:**

**Sparkflight: Dark grey she-cat with white on muzzle and chest with golden eyes. Bold and quick to fight but loyal to close friends. **

**Ravenshade: Black tom with a splash of white on belly with brown eyes. Sleepy personality but very alert to danger and is a fearsome fighter. **

**Thrushclaw: Orange mackerel tabby with blue eyes. Not the brightest around, but a good warrior. **

**Emberleaf: Dark brown tom with orange patches throughout his body with green eyes. Generous and rather shy. **

**Ashstorm: Blue-grey tom with a right white hind paw and orange eyes. Stays very calm even in chaotic times.**

**Rosewind: Calico she-cat with amber eyes. Good sense of humour, great at hunting and building the camp, very outgoing. Mentor to Tigerpaw. **

**Acornfur: Dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes. Awkward and rather shy, never scared to jump in to defend a clanmate. **

**Stormwing: Long haired dark brown tom with hazel eyes. Easy-going and a good sense of humour, quick to help. Mate to Icetail.**

**Berryheart: A ash-grey furred tom with a single white paw and hazel eyes. Very funny and can lift moods easily. A great hunter. **

**Apprentices:**

**Leafpaw: Brown tabby she-cat with a white paw with green eyes. Said to be very funny amongst friends, can be quiet towards strangers, but can get very aggressive especially when clanmates are threatened. **

**Tigerpaw: Cream coloured she-cat with amber eyes. Shy and awkward but has a very friendly personality. **

**Eaglepaw: Ginger tabby tom with a white left ear and green eyes. Outgoing and is fearless about going into battle. **

**Queens:**

**Icetail: White she-cat with dark grey splashes on upper back, middle of tail, and chest with dark brown eyes. Very strict and very determined, quite stubborn. Mate to Stormwing. Her kits are Applekit and she cares for an abandoned kit, Spookkit. **

**Kits:**

**Applekit: Mainly white tom with dark brown tabby splashes on his head, lower back and tail with hazel eyes. Curious and playful.**

**Spookkit: Black tom with white on his muzzle, chest, hind leg, and front paws with orange eyes. Lazy and grumpy.**

**Elders:**

**Turtleleaf: An golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Can be strict, but could lift moods with a flick of her tail. Has traveled far and wide. **

**Goldendapple: White furred tom with black ears, tail, and paws except for the left hind paw with hazel eyes. A little forgetful but has great stories to tell. **

**Other cats: (who we'll probably never see again -_- sorry guys)**

**Spruce: Dark brown she-cat with a splash of black on her back with blue eyes. Bossy and boastful, likes things her way.**

**Moon: Dark grey tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. Very strict and demanding. **

**Strike: White furred tom with a black hind leg with green eyes. Strict but good-natured. **

Rainstar couldn't forget the look on Mosslight's face when they are arguing.

_That was the first we've ever argued like that. She probably hates me. Everyone probably hates me._

She had seen her clanmates staring at her, thinking she hadn't seen. They whispered behind her back, and Rainstar believed they weren't saying good things about her.

• • •

Golden and red leaves swirled in the cold Amberleaf air. Mosslight batted at them playfully. _Heh, such cool colours. _

She had been distracted from gathering herbs by the falling leaves. Shades of red and gold filled the forest, while the pine trees and fir trees' sap scent wafted around the trunks.

Mosslight stayed away from the pine trees. They reminded her of Spruce and the pine trees exploding into flame...

Rolling absentmindedly onto her back, she stared at the cloudy sky, with more leaves falling from the tall trees. _Red, gold, orange, grey, yellow, brown- wait, wha?_

The thing she thought was a strange grey leaf was actually a grey feather, torn and battered. _Are the kits playing with a whole stash of feathers or something? They're so ripped, and this is the third one I've seen. _

"Mosslight! Stop lazing around and get to work!" Rainstar's angry yowl sounded from nearby. Mosslight jumped up, startled. "Sorry, sorry!" She apologized. She heard Rainstar give an irritated snort.

Flicking a leaf off with her tail, she went over to the patch of catmint, the_ only_ patch of catmint in the forest, and began gently picking.

• • •

"Mosslight. I... I have to tell you something." Rainstar had padded into the medicine den while Mosslight was putting the catmint in the storage.

"Mmhm?" Mosslight meowed.

"You have to promise to not tell anybody. Okay?"

"I promise."

"I..." Rainstar hesitated. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I have a crush."

Mosslight was completely blown away by her statement. _Huh?!_ She had never seen Rainstar as a cat who would have crushes on other toms. "On who?"

"It's not that simple." Rainstar sounded thoroughly embarrassed now. "I can't decide!"

"Who's your crush?" Mosslight repeated quietly.

Rainstar turned away from the brown she-cat. "Acornfur, Emberleaf, and Ashstorm."

"All_ three?_" Mosslight winced at her tone. She didn't mean to sound so shocked. Rainstar's pelt prickled and she stood up hurriedly. "I knew you wouldn't understand. Sorry I came here. I'll go."

"No, no, it's fine! Rainstar!" Mosslight tried to call her back but Rainstar didn't answer, just kept walking until she disappeared into her den.

_Rainstar has three crushes?_ Mosslight stared off into space._ I knew it, I knew about Acornfur, she always said hi to him, and she doesn't just randomly say hi to cats._

Snapping back into reality, she picked up a catmint leaf and was about to place it in the storage when she realized it was actually another grey feather, this time broken in half and very crumpled.

_What the? I was sure I picked up a leaf!_ Putting the feather outside, she continued to put the catmint back in her herb storage.

• • •

_Why did I even tell her? She's a medicine cat she won't know anything about this anyways. She won't have any experience in this. That was just a stupid idea._ Rainstar wrapped her tail tighter around her muzzle.

Her den was usually warm and welcoming but lately it was just a place that she pondered about her worst secrets and fears.

_You're nothing. You're broken and twisted, everyone hates you. The cold voice echoed inside her head like it had been for the last few days. No one understands you, you are alone, alone, alone..._

• • •

"R-Rainstar?"

Mosslight's cautious voice sounded from outside her den. Groggily, Rainstar lifted her head. It seemed as she had fallen asleep. Beyond Mosslight's shadowed face, Rainstar saw that it was raining. Mosslight's pelt was slicked with water.

"Come in." Rainstar croaked._ Ugh_. She winced at her voice, it was ragged with sleep. "What time is it?"

"Just after Sunhigh." Mosslight replied. She shook herself, splattering raindrops everywhere. Soon Rainstar was slightly damp as well. "Stupid! Now you've got me all wet." Rainstar growled irritably.

"Sorry, sorry!" Mosslight dipped her head apologetically as she did when she had been 'putting away herbs' before their argument.

"What did you come here for?" Rainstar asked. Mosslight shuffled her paws uncertainly. "Wh-why do you like Acornfur, Ashstorm, and Emberleaf?"

Rainstar sat up a little straighter. "Why would you care?" She replied coldly. "I want to know if I can help." Mosslight mumbled.

Rainstar thought about her statement._ She can't help, she doesn't know what to do. But what if she could help? How would you know? She's helped me through other situations... Like what, name one! Like-_

"Who do I choose?" Rainstar burst out, frustratedly. Mosslight seemed slightly startled by the sudden outburst but otherwise didn't react to what she said.

"Who..." Mosslight began after several long heartbeats. "No, why, do you like them?"

The pounding of the rain seemed to match the pounding in Rainstar's head. _Why?..._

"They're all really nice to me..." Rainstar murmered. Mosslight gritted her teeth together._ You can't like every cat just because they're nice to you Rainstar... Nice doesn't mean flirting or love. _

"Ashstorm is a really good warrior, he is really kind to me, and... He's kinda... Handsome..." Rainstar trailed off, highly embarrassed now, but Mosslight's expression was hard to read.

"Emberleaf," Rainstar continued hesitantly, "Is very helpful and even in chaotic times he helps me through them and together we can put things in order. He's really good to me."

"Acornfur, he is funny, kind, very helpful to me and he... He might like me too. The only major problem is..." Rainstar stopped. "Is..."

Mosslight pricked her ears a little taller. Rainstar turned away from her. "Foxflame." She spat, uncharacteristically harsh. "Acornfur might like Foxflame and Foxflame might like him."

"Oh." Mosslight meowed quietly.

This was a complicated situation. She wanted to help but didn't know how, or have any experience, Rainstar seemed to be torn between the three toms who had pretty much the same reasons to why Rainstsr liked them.

"I-" Mosslight began, before Foxflame yowled from outside. "Rainstar, the freshkill pile is running low should I take an extra one out?"

Rainstar heaved herself up to her paws and padded out, wincing at the cold, wet drops that still fell from the sky. "Yeah, go ahead."

Mosslight stood in Rainstar's den for a moment longer._ What was I going to say anyways? That I could help? That we could just flip a leaf and choose one?_

Turning away from the warm den, she dashed out of the camp in a need to escape her troubles, mud splattering her pelt.

• • •

_Acornfur, Emberleaf, Ashstorm... Ashstorm, Acornfur, Emberleaf... Emberleaf, Ashstorm, Acornfur... _

The names swirled around Rainstar's head. _What will you do Rainstar? What will I do?_

Mosslight hadn't helped at all. _Just like I thought._ The rain had finally stopped, and the forest smelled fresh and clean.

"Rainstar?" A timid voice reached her ears. Turning around, she saw Ravenshade there.

"Yes?" She answered, sitting down. Ravenshade sat down as well, tail twitching nervously.

"I... I want to leave." Ravenshade's voice was high-pitched with fear.

"What?" Rainstar meowed rather loudly.

Ravenshade flattened his ears. "Sorry, but well... A couple cats are talking about leaving and I thought about it and... I want to leave RainClan. Sorry Rainstar, I guess clan life doesn't suit me."

"But you're such a good warrior! RainClan needs you! You can't leave..."

"I'm sorry Rainstar but I'm not staying. I'm sure you'll find new warriors. I'll miss you guys and all, and I'll tell other cats to come here if they'd like, but... Goodbye." Ravenshade trotted ahead, and out of RainClan territory, leaving Rainstar confused and shocked.

_I didn't know other cats wanted to leave! What am I doing wrong? I'm a failure as a leader!_

• • •

Mosslight fixated her eyes on Acornfur and Foxflame. They were laughing together at some inside joke. _At least one of my close friends is feeling fine. _

Shadespark had been disappearing for several days at a time, and had hidden her scent trail quite well. Mosslight had no idea where she had gone, and Rainstar had seemed to forgotten her entirely.

Rosewind, Acornfur's younger sister, was also another close friend that was persuaded by Rainstar to join RainClan, and Acornfur had come with her. She seemed fine, though Mosslight thought she looked rather restless in the camp...

A grey feather drifted from the skies and landed in front of her paws. Mosslight had grown more and more aware of the feathers. They appeared every day, multiple times a day.

This grey feather looked as if it had been trampled on. It was broken in several different places, and the barbules of the feather were very twisted.

Mosslight stared down on it. Rainstar's light grey pelt flashed in her mind. It the same colour as the twisted grey feather.

_Is this... Is this?... A representation of Rainstar?!_ Mosslight snatched the feather and raced into her den.

Setting it down, heart racing, she crouched down and studied it intently. _When I first saw a grey feather it was pristine. Now... Now it's ruined, broken. Is that like Rainstar?_

Her leader certainly was much more cheerful and light-hearted at the start of the clan. And now Rainstar was quite bad tempered and seemed very down.

_Is this a sign? A warning? A prophecy? An omen?_ Mosslight stored the feather near the pile of burdock roots.

_What does this all mean?_

• • •

"Come on, Rainstar... Just choose one!" Mosslight meowed desperately. She and Rainstar were alone once more in the forest.

_It's not that simple! Is she that stupid?_ Rainstar flattened her ears. "But I don't know who, or how I should tell them."

Mosslight took a deep breath. "If you flipped a leaf, who would you have wanted it to land on?" She had learned this technique from... Spruce. Mosslight tried to ignore that painful fact.

Rainstar sighed in exasperation. "I know this technique..." She muttered. She paused, and wondered about the life if she were with each one of them.

Emberleaf, licking her fur kindly when she was feeling down... Ashstorm, ruffling her fur good-naturedly as they laughed playfully... Acornfur, watching over their kits as the cozied up together and purred happily...

_Acornfur... He might like me too right?_ Rainstar remembered how he would give a shy smile in her direction. _But... What about Foxflame?_ Mewed a tiny voice. She pushed the voice away.

"Acornfur." Rainstar whispered. "I choose Acornfur."

• • •

_Come on Mosslight, you should've thought about something more useful to say! Stupid stupid stupid._ Mosslight scolded herself irritably. She was sitting in her nest, thinking about what had happened earlier.

"Acornfur. I choose Acornfur."

"Great! You've made the decision! Now.. Now what are going to do?..." Mosslight stammered lamely.

"What am I going to do?" Rainstar's fur bristled. "I don't know! You told me to choose one and I did! You tell me what to do!" Spinning around, her leader sprinted back to camp.

_Why did I say that? That just made things worse!_ Mosslight reached into her store of burdock roots, where the feather was supposed to be.

It wasn't there.

Mosslight began searching a little more frantically. _Where did it go? I put it in the pile of burdock roots!_

I_t's... Gone. Disappeared. Come to think of it... I haven't seen a grey feather in days._ A chill swept over her._ Is Rainstar going to vanish?! No... That's ridiculous. _

Perhaps the kits took it. Stepping away from her herbs, she walked into the clearing.

Rainstar was talking with Rosewind. Foxflame was napping near some tall ferns, and Shadespark was once more nowhere to he seen.

Ravenshade's vanished too. Mosslight realized. And Thrushclaw and Tigerpaw.

Going up to Rainstar, the medicine cat briefly wondered whether her leader was talking to Rosewind about Acornfur, her brother.

"Rainstar," Mosslight meowed.

"Do you think that our cla-" Rainstar stopped abruptly. "Oh. Mosslight. Hi."

"Hiya Mosslight!" Rosewind greeted her cheerfully.

"Hi. Rainstar, where is Ravenshade, Thrushclaw, and Tigerpaw?" Mosslight asked. Rosewind's eyes widened. "Tigerpaw isn't in the camp?" She was Tigerpaw's mentor.

Mosslight shook her head. Rainstar stiffened. "_More?_" Her voice was so quiet Mosslight strained to hear her.

"What do you mean, 'more'?" Rosewind squeaked. Rainstar glanced around. Then motioned for them to follow as she bounded into her den.

Rosewind and Mosslight exchanged concerned looks before following the grey she-cat inside.

"Ravenshade told me he was leaving RainClan." Rainstar's whispered. "He just turned and... Left." Mosslight gasped in disbelief.

"No way!" Rosewind breathed.

"I can only think that Tigerpaw and Thrushclaw thought the same." Rainstar's voice cracked.

"At this rate, there will be no warriors left in the camp!" Mosslight hissed, horrified. Rainstar abruptly turned to Rosewind. "You and your brother... You two will stay, right?" Her voice had a thin note of desperation.

Mosslight twitched her ears. She knew Rainstar wasn't asking Rosewind this just because of they possibility that RainClan would lack warriors. It was about Acornfur.

Rosewind shuffled her paws uncomfortably. "The clan has been gossiping about leaving and I think I might be getting to Acornfur's head, but unfortunately if he's going I'm going to have to go with him. I'm sure he'll stay..."

"No..." Rainstar flopped onto her nest and buried her face into the moss. "R-Rainstar?" Rosewind stammered. frightened by her leader's reaction to the news. "Are you okay? I'll do my best to convince him to stay!"

"Rainstar. Should you tell her about Acornfur?" Mosslight asked uncertainly. "She has a right to know, she's Acornfur's sist-"

"Of course not!" Rainstar spat. But Rosewind's curiosity was already sparked. "What about my brother?"

"Rainstar! Come on..." Mosslight had heard from Goldendapple, one of elders, that if you needed help in love it was best to ask other cats close to them. "Just tell her!"

Mosslight stretched out a paw and prodded her, Rainstar flinched and springing to her paws, bowled her over. Mosslight, taken by surprise, let out a squeak and they tumbled out of the den.

"Rainstar!" Rosewind's shocked cry was unheard by the furious leader. Rainstar glared down at her medicine cat, hissing. "No! Why should I? It would do nothing but spread unwanted attention!"

Mosslight wriggled free. "You don't have to tackl-" Rainstsr lunged at the brown pointed she-cat once more, this time whacking her with a sheathed paw. "You promised to not tell anyone!"

"I didn't tell her yet! I'm just asking-" Mosslight was cut off Rainstar unsheathed her claws and slashed them over her ears.

Mosslight cried out in surprise. Reacting instinctively, Mosslight's claws sprang out and aiming blindly, made a deep scratch in Rainstar's shoulder.

Rainstar screeched. Mosslight drew back immediately. Rainstar fell to the floor gasping in pain. The medicine cat's eyes widened in horror. _No! What have I done?!_

Rosewind had been watching, petrified until this moment. She flew toward her clanmates. The rest of the cats had also been staring. Acornfur was sleeping, but Foxflame had woken up by the commotion.

The deputy leapt to her paws. "What in the name of-?" Rainstar was now whimpering. Mosslight stood, her leader's blood staining her claws. All she could hear was the voice in her head screaming, _I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_

Mosslight whipped around and dashing into the medicine den, grabbed some horsetail, marigold and cobwebs before racing back towards the scene. Cats were crowding against the limp body.

"GO AWAY! SHE NEEDS AIR!" Mosslight yowled, even though her voice was muffled by the plants. Her screech had woken Acornfur, who quickly rushed over in shock. Every cat sprang away at her order except Acornfur, Rosewind, and Foxflame.

Mosslight chewed the herbs frantically before spitting the pulp out and spreading it over the wound. Rainstar twitched. _WhathaveIdonewhathaveIdonewhat__haveIdone?_

She covered the wound with cobwebs and the wound finally stopped bleeding. "What were you two fighting about?" Foxflame asked worriedly. Mosslight flattened her ears. "Something stupid."

Acornfur was staring down at the leader in an expression that Mosslight could not read. _What is he thinking right now? _

"Acornfur, Foxflame." She meowed out loud. "Please move her to my den." Acornfur and Foxflame nodded before gently grabbing her fur in their mouths and pulling her to the medicine den.

"What about my brother?" Rosewind hissed when they were out of ear-shot. Mosslight hesitated. Rainstar had made it clear she didn't want any other cat to be involved. _But if Rosewind could help...! But if I tell Rosewind without her 'permission' she'll be furious, she'll never trust me again!._..

Before Mosslight knew what she was doing, the confession slipped out.

"Rainstar has a crush on Acornfur."

**You might have noticed I put a front cover on Raining Feathers! In case you dont know, it is supposed to be Mosslight staring at some feathers! Its going to make more sense later on.^^ Yes i drew it and i did it pretty quickly so it may look kinda weird :P **

**Please check out my other fanfiction, Tigerstar's Hatred if you haven't already! Thank youuu! :D**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Is this a bad chapter title? It sounds like a bad chapter title.**

**Chapter 3: Telling a Crush**

**Rainclan: Allegiances: **

Leader:

Rainstar: Light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Secretive and quiet (usually). Mentor to Leafpaw.

Deputy:

Foxflame: Russet-coloured furred she-cat with a darker brown on legs and a white tipped tail with a right blue eye and left brown eye. Easily offended and desperate to prove herself the best she can be. Mentor to Eaglepaw.

Medicine cat:

Mosslight: Brown pointed she-cat with green eyes. Has a good sense of humour but can become rather serious and often daydreams. Rather lazy.

Warriors:

Sparkflight: Dark grey she-cat with white on muzzle and chest with golden eyes. Bold and quick to fight but loyal to close friends. 

Emberleaf: Dark brown tom with orange patches throughout his body with green eyes. Generous and rather shy. 

Ashstorm: Blue-grey tom with a right white hind paw and orange eyes. Stays very calm even in chaotic times.

Rosewind: Calico she-cat with amber eyes. Good sense of humour, great at hunting and building the camp, very outgoing. Mentor to Tigerpaw. 

Acornfur: Dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes. Awkward and rather shy, never scared to jump in to defend a clanmate. 

Stormwing: Long haired dark brown tom with hazel eyes. Easy-going and a good sense of humour, quick to help. Mate to Icetail.

Berryheart: A ash-grey furred tom with a single white paw and hazel eyes. Very funny and can lift moods easily. A great hunter. 

Apprentices:

Leafpaw: Brown tabby she-cat with a white paw with green eyes. Said to be very funny amongst friends, can be quiet towards strangers, but can get very aggressive especially when clanmates are threatened. 

Eaglepaw: Ginger tabby tom with a white left ear and green eyes. Outgoing and is fearless about going into battle. 

Queens:

Icetail: White she-cat with dark grey splashes on upper back, middle of tail, and chest with dark brown eyes. Very strict and very determined, quite stubborn. Mate to Stormwing. Her kits are Applekit and she cares for an abandoned kit, Spookkit. 

Kits:

Applekit: Mainly white tom with dark brown tabby splashes on his head, lower back and tail with hazel eyes. Curious and playful.

Spookkit: Black tom with white on his muzzle, chest, hind leg, and front paws with orange eyes. Lazy and grumpy.

Elders:

Turtleleaf: An golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Can be strict, but could lift moods with a flick of her tail. Has traveled far and wide. 

Goldendapple: White furred tom with black ears, tail, and paws except for the left hind paw with hazel eyes. A little forgetful but has great stories to tell. 

Other cats: (who we'll probably never see again -_- sorry guys)

Spruce: Dark brown she-cat with a splash of black on her back with blue eyes. Bossy and boastful, likes things her way.

Moon: Dark grey tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. Very strict and demanding. Rainstar's mother.

Strike: White furred tom with a black hind leg with green eyes. Strict but good-natured. Foxflame's foster father.

"Are you serious?!" Rosewind breathed in shock. "Him?! Why would anyone like _him?_"

Mosslight shifted her paws nervously. _Oh why did I tell?! It just slipped out! Rainstar will never trust me again!_ "Don't tell anyone!" Mosslight whispered desperately. "Please!"

"All right, all right I won't!" Rosewind promised. Mosslight relaxed a little. "I... I have to go tend to Rainstar's wound." _That I made._ Guilt slashed through her.

Mosslight entered her den. Foxflame and Acornfur were talking in hushed voices and looked up when she came in. "Can you tell me what happened?" Foxflame asked. Mosslight shook her head.

Foxflame's voice grew slightly harsh. "Mosslight, that is an order! Tell me what happened! _Why were the two of you fighting?_"

Mosslight shook her head again. "I can't tell you." Foxflame bristled. "Hey! I'm your deputy!"

"And I'm your medicine cat, I am telling you to please get out of my den so Rainstar has more air." Mosslight replied. "I'm sure I don't need to stuff some poppy seeds down your throat so I can make you sleep so you won't bother me?" Mosslight joked sarcastically.

Foxflame's mouth twisted into a smile. "Fine." She walked out, with Acornfur following her lead a moment after. Mosslight sniffed the wound in the grey she-cat's shoulder. _Wow that's deep... How could I have done that?_

Grabbing some goldenrod, the medicine cat began adding it to her earlier poultice. Once it dressed, Mosslight grabbed a bundle of moss and began soaking it in the puddle outside her den. She put it beside Rainstar's muzzle in case she was thirsty when she woke.

Mosslight padded out, and headed towards the elder's den. _I need another cat's point of view, and their wisdom. _

"Hello." Mosslight meowed softly. Goldendapple and Turtleleaf greeted her cheerfully.

"I need some advice." Mosslight sat down. Goldendapple shifted into a more comfortable position. "On what?"

"On... Crushes." Mosslight finished lamely. Turtleleaf looked at her rather sternly. "I thought medicine cats weren't supposed to have ma-"

"No! No, not for me! For Rainstar." Mosslight suddenly stiffened._ Did this count as giving away her secret? She had already told Rosewind she didn't want to make it worse, but she needed help!_

Goldendapple flicked his tail, motioning her to go on. Mosslight hesitated, before going on.

"Rainstar says she has three crushes I'm sorry I don't think I should tell you who," Mosslight said in a hurry. "She has pretty much the same reasons for liking them but eventually she chose, uh, one of them. I told Rosewind without thinking, without her permission, and oh! What do I do?!" Mosslight wailed.

Turtleleaf rolled her eyes. "Oh calm down young one!" She snapped. "Now listen." She added, "Rainstar has to suck it up! She's more able than this. She should just go right up to whoever, and tell him right here. 'I like you,' or 'I have a crush on you', or whatever! But the important thing is..."

Mosslight leaned in closer. "Rainstar has to tell him herself. She can't have his sibling or his friend or you tell him! That isn't good." Turtleleaf closed her eyes, as if thinking about her own experiences in love.

Mosslight looked down at a piece of twig on the floor. "But when? What about Tails and Hearts day?" Tails and Hearts day was the day when a certain plant blossomed. It looked like a heart with a tail dangling from it, hence the name. It was supposed to be a day celebrating love.

Goldendapple shook his head, disapproving while Turtletail hissed. "No! I don't really like the concept of Tails and Hearts day," she said less ferociously. "I don't like how cats need a special day to tell their love. If you truly, truly love them, you should be able to tell them any day."

Mosslight eyes widened at the truth of these words. "You're brilliant!" Mosslight purred. Turtleleaf smiled. Goldendapple licked a paw and drew it over his ear. "You better tell Rainstar. Or if you want she can just come here."

Mosslight thought for a moment. "She'd better come here, I don't think she is going to like me very much after spilling her secret. Please don't tell cats about her crush!" Mosslight added hurriedly.

"You have our word." Goldendapple replied. Turtleleaf nodded. Mosslight bowed her head down in thanks and respect. "Thank you! Thanks for your help!"

• • •

"Rainstar." Mosslight voice spoke softly into her ear. Rainstar woke up, the pain in her shoulder was now a stabbing ache. As she turned toward her medicine cat, she realized she was also looking at the cat who had given her the wound.

"_You._" Rainstsr hissed quietly. "You hurt me. Not only with your claws, but I heard you. You told Rosewind, just before I blacked out. How could you? I _trusted_ you." Her voice cracked.

"Rainstar, please!" Mosslight mewed desperately. "I... I asked the elders for advice on crushes an-"

"And you told them too?" Rainstar growled. Mosslight's eyes grew fearful. "No! I didn't tell them who you had a crush on but I did tell them you had... Three." Rainstar didn't answer but narrowed her eyes. Mosslight continued hurriedly. "They gave me good advice. They will tell you what they told me. When you are strong enough, you c-"

"I'll go now." Rainstar said abruptly. She staggered to her paws and limped slowly toward the elders den, Mosslight's bright green gaze following her.

"Greetings." Rainstar meowed softly as she poked her head through the elders den. Turtleleaf and Goldendapple twitched their ears in surprise. "Are you really well enough to be bouncing up here?" Goldendapple asked.

"I say I'm fine." Rainstar growled. "Mosslight told me to ask you cats for advice on... Stuff."

Turtleleaf shook her head, amused. "You mean your crushes? Well, I'm going to tell you what I told Mosslight. Firstly," she began, "you need to tell him yourself. No cat can do that for you."

Rainstar flinched. "But... But I'm so scared." She whispered. "Will he think badly of me? I'm supposed to be leader! He'll think I'm just being stupid, he might like someone else, or-"

Turtleleaf drew her tail over Rainstar's mouth. "Now," she said sharply, "if you truly, truly love someone, you should be able to tell them any day that you like them. Any day. Do not wait for Tails and Hearts day, don't wait for a special day like that, just do it _any day._ If you truly love him, you would tell him you do."

Rainstar looked stared into Turtleleaf's glowing yellow eyes. "Any day?" She whispered. The elder nodded. Goldendapple put in, "If you really are that scared and don't know when, I say you do it now. As soon as possible."

Rainstar stood up. "Thank you." She murmured. "Thanks." She turned and limped slowly back to the medicine den.

• • •

"You're gonna do it?!" Mosslight gasped in surprise and joy. "Good for you!"

"Yes! Hooray Rainstar!" Rosewind cheered softly.

Rainstar stared at where Acornfur was now. He was on the other side of the clearing, picking some bracken, probably for his nest or something.

"Go." Mosslight nudged her gently. "Go now, before you get even more frightened." Rainstar trembled slightly. "I'm going."

Rainstar padded around the perimeter of the camp instead of cutting through the middle to meet Acornfur. She still wanted to delay this a little. Her stomach was churning, she felt slightly sick. Her heart was racing, thudding against her chest.

_Oh, maybe I should just turn around and leave! Or-_ Rainstar stopped. She was now near enough to Acornfur. Her stomach did another flip. "A-A-Acornfur." She managed to stutter. The grey tabby tom looked up from his bracken picking.

"Oh, hi Rainstar." He gave her a smile. Rainstar's heart seemed to beat even faster than she thought was possible. She was so nervous, but the time had come.

"I really like you, more than a clanmate, more than a friend." Rainstar whispered. Acornfur's eyes widened. Rainstar felt embarrassment flood her. _Oh StarClan why did I do that?!_ She whipped around and sprinted as fast as she could to the camp entrance, before bursting out of the camp and racing into the forest.

Mosslight could see Rainstar going towards Acornfur. Rosewind was staring opened mouthed at where her brother and leader were. Mosslight was also transfixed, though unlike Rosewind, she wasn't giggling away.

Rosewind was grinning widely. "Oh she's _really_ doing it!" Mosslight didn't answer. "Good luck." She whispered to Rainstar, even though she knew the light grey she cat definitely could not hear her from here.

Soon the two of them saw Rainstar speak to Acornfur. They couldn't hear them from where they were, even though Rosewind had finally fallen silent.

Suddenly, Rainstar had turned away from the dark grey tom and sprinted out the camp, leaving the ferns that covered the entrance wobbling back and forth. Rosewind gasped. "What happened?"

Rosewind suddenly hissed. "Look!" Mosslight turned to where Rosewind was indicating. Acornfur was staring at Rosewind, with an expression that Mosslight didn't recognize, though Rosewind clearly did.

"It's that look he gives me sometimes. He's saying 'do you know anything about this?'" Rosewind whispered. Mosslight stayed frozen a moment longer before she tore through the clearing and out of the camp, led by Rainstar's scent trail.

Rainstar's fear was sharp, and easy to follow. Rosewind was close behind the medicine cat, and soon overtook her. Rosewind, even now, was instinctively competing against Mosslight as they used to do before RainClan.

Rosewind had always prided herself in being a fast runner, and Mosslight was soon taking in air in quick, ragged breathes while her calico companion was panting, breathing still quite controlled.

Oak trees and evergreens blurred past her. Mosslight splashed into puddles without noticing them, focusing only on her leader's scent trail and gasping in air. _How can Rosewind be so fast and not as tired?!_

Mosslight was becoming exhausted._ Rainstar must've been really scared to go this far._ They were out of clan territory. Her vision was blurred, and she could hear Rosewind becoming more unsteady on her paws.

Suddenly Rosewind spoke up. "Rain..! Star..!" She spoke between gasps of air. Mosslight skidded to a halt, lungs begging for air. "Where?" She rasped.

Rosewind motioned with her tail, she seemed to tired to speak. Mosslight blinked blearily up to the sky where Rosewind had pointed. Rainstar was there, still breathing raggedly from her run.

Mosslight coughed, throat dry. She bent her head to lap at a puddle from the rain a few days ago. Thirst quenched and Rosewind padding up to drink as well, Mosslight managed to speak more clearly.

"Rainstar! Why." Mosslight spoke through gasps of air. "Why did, you, run, away?"

Rainstar didn't look at them. "The way he looked at me. He didn't look happy. He doesn't like me."

Rainstar flattened her ears as Rosewind and Mosslight began contradicting her.

"That's ridiculous!"

"I'm sure Acornfur likes you too!"

"I saw him trying to get your attention!"

"You said it yourself! He might like you too!"

_Don't they know?!_ Acornfur's bewildered amber eyes flashed in her mind. "If he liked me too, he would've shown more interest, or happiness, not shock and puzzlement!" Rainstar spat.

"He was probably just surprised you were that brave to approach him!" Rosewind encouraged.

"Exactly!" Mosslight agreed.

Rainstar jumped off the branch, landing with a rather awkwardly because of her shoulder. She hissed as her wound gave a jolt of pain. It had burned when she was running but she hadn't really noticed.

"I'm going back to camp." She growled. Turning, she limped away slowly, leaving her two clanmates behind.

• • •

Mosslight trudged back to camp. Her paws felt heavy like stones. Suddenly new cat scent drifted over her. Turning her head to the direction of the smells, she saw Ashstorm padding out of a nearby bush.

"Ashstorm! Where you going?" She called. Ashstorm turned his head. He looked a little surprised but otherwise didn't show any change of expression.

"Well... I guess I could've told Rainstar... But she didn't seem in the mood so-"

"You can tell me instead." Mosslight sat down. Ashstorm blinked calmly at the medicine cat. "I'm leaving RainClan. All the rules are confusing, and I decided to come here without reeeallly thinking through... Say goodbye to the clan for me."

Mosslight stared at him. Not more cats! "Bu-"

"Thanks Mosslight. I'll see you in the future perhaps." He bounded away, and disappeared beyond the trees before Mosslight could call him back.

• • •

A terrible shriek resonated from the camp. Mosslight stiffened. What's happening?! The scent of strange cats was muffling the familiar smell of RainClan.

Racing forward, she burst into the camp. She let out a sharp cry of horror.

Unfamiliar cat were surrounding all the cats in the clan, the warriors, apprentices, queens, kits, elders, deputy...

Rainstar. She was standing on the edge of the circle, eyes wide with fear and uncertainty. The shriek Mosslight had heard earlier was now becoming sobs. It was Icetail, mother of Applekit and foster mother of Spookkit.

Spookkit was lying unmoving in the floor at the claws of one of the strangers. Blood pooled on the floor.

"There's another one!" Snarled a grey and black tom. Every cat turned to look at Mosslight.

"Mosslight! Help!" Icetail yowled. "Spookkit is injured!" Mosslight knew full well the black and white kit was far away from being just 'injured'._ It wasn't the right time to tell her that though. _

Foxflame was spitting at a ginger tabby she-cat. Rainstar was staring blankly at nothing.

A white tom suddenly hurtled at her, hissing. Mosslight dodged, wincing as he just missed her tail. _If there's one thing I could do is run!_ She was the second fastest in the clan, next to Rosewind.

She zoomed past the grey and black tom that had announced her appearance and flashing out her claws, aimed. She missed, but didn't care. Gritting her teeth her paws scrabbled desperately in the dust, still unsure where she wanted to go. To her clanmates and be trapped as well? Try to fight back? Run out the camp to find help from other friendly rouges?

A howl of pain from the enemy cats made her head turn. Foxflame had finally wrestled the ginger rouge to the ground. That seemed to act like a trigger.

Stormwing lashed his tail and bit down on a rouge's ear. Berryheart leapt in a graceful arc and landed on a black tom's back.

_Good!_ Mosslight raced toward Spookkit. Though she knew, logically, Spookkit was definitely... _Not with us anymore._ She thought with a pang of despair. She checked his chest and...

No heartbeat, no rise and fall that indicated breathing. He was dead. Mosslight picked him up and rushed to the medicine den to protect his little body from being trampled on by the battling cats.

A high pitched, cold voice rang through the clearing.

"Didn't I just tell you little kitty clan that if you fight against us I would kill that black and white kit? Do you want me to kill his scrawny white and brown kit friend?"

The cats ceased fighting. Rainstar was still staring blankly in horror at nothing. Her shoulder wound had opened up again.

The cat who had spoke had cold blue eyes, and dark grey tabby fur. Mosslight had almost thought it was Rainstar without the shoulder injury. But there was no warmth in the blue gaze like her leader. It was sharp and menacing.

"Now who, is your leader?" She hissed softly. "Is it," she jumped down from the Highbranch. "You, fierce little fighter?" She asked Foxflame.

"No." The deputy replied forcefully, unsheathing her claws and aiming towards the enemy's face. She whipped out her own claws slashed accurately over Foxflame's zooming paw.

Mosslight stared. She had struck with such precision and accuracy it looked unreal.

"Who is your leader? Show me!" She spat. Rainstar raised a trembling tail. "Ah," she smirked. "You. Of course. The time to settle old scores has come my friend."

"There is... No need." Rainstar rasped. "Leave us alone. If you want the territory we'll move. Just please," her voice cracked, "leave me-us, alone."

Foxflame moved closer to the leader, glaring. The russet she-cat flicked her tail to have RainClan come closer. Mosslight bounded over, bristling and looking around warily.

She tried to remember what fighting moves her former mentors, before RainClan, had taught her. _Oh, I don't recall anything! _

Suddenly Mosslight let out a strangled cry. _No! It can't be! Impossible!_

A dark brown she-cat with a splash of black on her back with ice-blue eyes standing beside her leader, the dark tabby.

It was Spruce.

**Hahhahaaaaaa Spruce is back! Dun dun dun! For those of you who read the allegiances, I know I put Spruce in the "characters we probably will never see again", but couldn't resissst! :3**

**And in the 'Tails and Hearts day' thing was supposed to be a cat version of Valentine's Day (kinda obvious) and the plant Mosslight said bloomed on that day is supposed to be a plant called 'bleeding heart'. So if you are curious, just google it, and you'll see what it looks like. ^^**

** Review! (heheh I like the smiley faces)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S**

**Rainclan: Allegiances:**

Leader:

Rainstar: Light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Secretive and quiet (usually). Mentor to Leafpaw.

Deputy:

Foxflame: Russet-coloured furred she-cat with a darker brown on legs and a white tipped tail with a right blue eye and left brown eye. Easily offended and desperate to prove herself the best she can be. Mentor to Eaglepaw.

Medicine cat:

Mosslight: Brown pointed she-cat with green eyes. Has a good sense of humour but can become rather serious and often daydreams. Rather lazy.

Warriors:

Sparkflight: Dark grey she-cat with white on muzzle and chest with golden eyes. Bold and quick to fight but loyal to close friends.

Emberleaf: Dark brown tom with orange patches throughout his body with green eyes. Generous and rather shy.

Rosewind: Calico she-cat with amber eyes. Good sense of humour, great at hunting and building the camp, very outgoing.

Acornfur: Dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes. Awkward and rather shy, never scared to jump in to defend a clanmate.

Stormwing: Long haired dark brown tom with hazel eyes. Easy-going and a good sense of humour, quick to help. Mate to Icetail.

Berryheart: A ash-grey furred tom with a single white paw and hazel eyes. Very funny and can lift moods easily. A great hunter.

Apprentices:

Leafpaw: Brown tabby she-cat with a white paw with green eyes. Said to be very funny amongst friends, can be quiet towards strangers, but can get very aggressive especially when clanmates are threatened.

Eaglepaw: Ginger tabby tom with a white left ear and green eyes. Outgoing and is fearless about going into battle.

Queens:

Icetail: White she-cat with dark grey splashes on upper back, middle of tail, and chest with dark brown eyes. Very strict and very determined, quite stubborn. Mate to Stormwing. Her kits are Applekit and she cared for an abandoned kit, Spookkit (dead).

Kits:

Applekit: Mainly white tom with dark brown tabby splashes on his head, lower back and tail with hazel eyes. Curious and playful.

Elders:

Turtleleaf: An golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes. Can be strict, but could lift moods with a flick of her tail. Has traveled far and wide.

Goldendapple: White furred tom with black ears, tail, and paws except for the left hind paw with hazel eyes. A little forgetful but has great stories to tell.

Other cats: (who we'll probably never see again -_- sorry guys)

Moon: Dark grey tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. Very strict and demanding. Rainstar's mother.

Strike: White furred tom with a black hind leg with green eyes. Strict but good-natured. Foxflame's foster father.

**D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S:**

Jessica: Slightly dark grey tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes. Convincing and cunning, not very merciful. Brilliant fighter.

Spruce: Dark brown she-cat with a splash of black on her back with blue eyes. Bossy and boastful, likes things her way.

Pumpkin: Light orange tabby tom with amber eyes. Quick thinker and first to think out flaws in plans.

Luna: Black she-cat with russet fur on chest and brown eyes, has a slightly squashed muzzle. Unusually more flexible than most cats and has fast reflexes.

Sailor: Black tom with white splotches and yellow eyes. Good hunter and though not the brightest cat around, can be the cat to unexpectedly come up with a good idea.

Blueberry: Grey-brown tabby tom with grey-blue eyes. Loyal to Jessica, can be a little shy.

Scar: Light grey and pink hairless she-cat with orange eyes. Self-conscious, and jealous of other cats' fluffy fur.

Eli: White longhaired tom, but his coat is so dirty it looks grey-brown, he has green eyes. Though annoying and just plain stupid at times, very aggressive.

Peter: Orange tabby tom with brown eyes, scrawny. Though he was forced to go with the rouges he tries to live life to the fullest.

Mushroom: Lilac coloured coat with darker points, blue eyed she-cat with abnormally short legs. Good climber and surprisingly fast despite her short legs.

Ginger: Cream coloured tom with dark blue eyes. Has lots of energy and gets excited by small things.

Curls: Curly grey long haired she-cat with yellow eyes. Grumpy and easily annoyed.

Bamboo: A pink hairless cat with abnormally short legs. Like Scar, he is jealous of the other cats for their fluffy fur, and he is jealous of some of the rouges longer legs, very self-centred.

Rainstar was frozen to the ground. Enemies had attacked the camp, they were pretty much losing, and now it seemed that her former friend was leading the rouges.

Rainstar heard Mosslight cry out somewhere near her but ignored it. "Jessica." Rainstar rasped to her former friend. "Why are you here? What do you want? If you want our territory, just take it! We can move."

"Oh Rain," Jessica sneered. "So naive. I don't need territory."

Rainstar's heart was pounding wildly in her chest. "Then what do you want?"

Jessica ignored Rainstar's question and beckoned the rest of her rouges to close in on them. Hisses and snarled resonated from RainClan.

"Rainstar! What do you want us to do?" Foxflame yowled. "I'll be glad to shred these pathetic rouges to dust!"

Jessica's eyes widened. She let out a cold hysterical laugh. "Are you serious?! Rain_star!?_"

Rainstar growled fearfully. "I'm leader. Just like in the 'Four Clans' tale." Jessica flicked her tail against Rainstar's muzzle. "You've only listened to half of those stories. I've heard all of it. Your mommy wouldn't let you was that right?"

"What do you want?!" Rainstar repeated. Jessica smiled. "Ah, that's not for you to know. Why should I tell you anyway? It's none of your business."

"Why did you attack us like this?" Rainstar buried her claws in the ground to steady herself. Jessica sighed over-dramatically. "Why? Well, I suppose I can just tell you this. You left me. You betrayed me to make this little clan of yours. Many of your little clanmates' friends were rather hurt too. Those are the cats here, and others just came under my control." She flicked her tail towards the rouges who were growling at RainClan.

"We agreed to attack you. Every cat wants a little... Revenge on whoever betrayed them. I have my own plans for you, but like I said earlier, that's not of your business." Jessica went on.

"I had to leave! Don't you know why? It's not because I wanted to make a clan, it's because my life was unbearable!" Rainstar cried. Jessica rolled her eyes. "Yeah and _conveniently_ you just happened to make a clan?"

"Now Rainstar, tell me..." Jessica purred. "Do you have your nine lives hm?"

"Why should I tell you?" Rainstar spat. Jessica narrowed her eyes and unsheathed her claws. "Well, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I can always kill you and find out myself."

_I can't die yet!_ "No." Rainstar hissed through clenched teeth. "I haven't." Jessica smirked. "Ah, I guess StarClan isn't so great after all." She turned and leapt up onto the Highbranch where the leader called meetings.

"Every cat, listen." Jessica yowled. "We have many things to discuss and explain to our _friend_ RainClan."

• • •

"Spruce!" Mosslight gasped. The dark brown she-cat turned her cold gaze onto her, blue eyes stretching wide in delighted shock.

"Moss!" She laughed mockingly. "Moss, Moss, _Moss._.. You settled here in this... RainClan? How _wonderful!_ Now where are your true 'friends forever'?"

"How can you be here with these monsters?!" Mosslight shrieked. Spruce unsheathed her claws, revealing blood and tufts of black and white fur trapped between them. Spookkit's fur.

"It was quite easy to be here actually." Spruce answered Mosslight's question in mock earnesty. "Jessica invited me, and of course I joined. I knew there was a chance of you being here with your friend. I was set on making you feel all the pain that I went through when you betrayed me."

"Did I make you feel so devastated?" Mosslight spat. "Did I make cats that were close to you die?! Did you have to kill Spookkit?" Her voice dwindled down to a raspy whisper.

"Oh I'm not _that_ selfish, I'm not doing this all for_ my_ revenge. I'm also helping my amazing leader." Spruce said silkily. "Though that weak kit was my first murder, it was easy and quite enjoyable, and I'd be happy to do it again."

"You!" Mosslight shrieked. "You-"

A cold voice yowled, "Every cat, listen. We have many things to discuss and explain to our_ friend_ RainClan."

"Oh, there is my leader. Have fun watching your friends fall one by one." Spruce sneered, before leaping towards her leader and kicking out at Rainstar on the way.

Moss followed numbly. The most of the clan was meowing in distraught, and asking what to do. Rainstar only stared at Spruce's leader, her expression of fixated horror and disbelief.

"Now RainClan, you will all be wondering why I'm here and why we attacked you." Jessica purred silkily. "Many of us has been angry and disapproving of this RainClan. Some will recognize former friends. Well I finally ordered an attack on you, and now we can torture you all one by one."

"What's the point of all that?!" Foxflame hissed. Jessica looked amused. "To get revenge of course. It's so fun to make others suffer the way they made you suffer. But not physical pain always. Emotional pain can be just as painful, sometimes more."

"We will stay near your territory for the time being." Jessica went on. "Go on and figure out all your plans. The longer you think of one, the more time we have to think of ours."

Jessica leapt down from the branch. "I am merciful. I'll give you all time to rest and lick your silly wounds. We can have another chat in the next, hmm, two moons. D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S, follow me!"

"Darkness?" Mosslight blurted out in confused fright. Jessica swung around to face her. "We are D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S. Doing Anything for Revenge and Killing, No End to Suffering Souls."

• • •

Mosslight patted more marigold onto Rainstar's shoulder wound. Rainstar was shaking slightly. Mosslight licked her head lightly.

"It'll be okay, we can defeat them." Mosslight mewed softly. "No we won't." Rainstar's voice was hoarse. "We can't. There's no hope anymore. I was _useless_ when they attacked, I'm a horrible leader! They'll destroy us all."

Mosslight had never seen her so miserable. "We are a strong clan, we can make it through-"

"Rainstar?" It was Icetail, Applekit's mother. The leader raised her head. "What do you want?" She growled. Icetail didn't flinch. "The elders, my mate and I have agreed to leave RainClan together. After the rouges came it just didn't seem very... Safe."

Rainstar staggered to her paws. "You can't leave!" Icetail looked away. "Sorry Rainstar, I think this is for the best for Applekit's safety and the elder's safety. Stormwing and I can hunt for them and I'll teach Applekit to hunt when his older. We're leaving now."

Rainstar stood, petrified, jaws opened in a silent yowl as Icetail turned and Mosslight saw her pick up Applekit by the scruff. Stormwing exchanged a look of regret with his mate. With a flick of his tail he motioned for Goldendapple and Turtleleaf to follow. The two elders exchanged sad looks and mouthed 'good luck', to Mosslight. Then they disappeared out of the camp.

Rainstar slumped down onto her nest in the medicine den. "No..." She rasped. She lay down, staring at horrors Mosslight could not see.

• • •

Rainstar opened her eyes. A thought had come to her while she was sleeping. "Mosslight." She meowed. The medicine cat was napping but woke at the sound of her name.

"Yeah?" She murmured. Rainstar narrowed her eyes. "Where was Sparkflight when they attacked?"

There was no need to ask who 'they' were. Mosslight searched her mind. "She wasn't there..."

"So where was she?" Rainstar spat. Mosslight widened her eyes. "I have no idea. Now that I think of it I haven't seen her for several days!"

"Go find her." Rainstar meowed. Mosslight shifted her paws uneasily. "But I may need to care for the injured c-"

"That's an order Mosslight!" Rainstar said sharply. Mosslight hesitated, before dipping her head and heading out.

_Oh what am I going to do?_ Jessica's blue eyes flashed in her mind. Rainstar remembered when she first met her...

_"Hey, what's the symbol for leaving the first home again?" Jessica muttered. Rain overhearing her, called quietly, "It's a jay feather." The grey tabby she-cat looked at Rain. "Uh, thanks."_

_"Do you want to share a rabbit with me?" Jessica meowed. Rain purred. "Sure." As they ate they began sharing tounges._

_"Jessica..." Rain mewed. They were a season old. "I'm moving." Jessica bristled. "What do you mean?" Rain looked away. "Sorry, my mom told me I'm moving away from the rest of my family for a couple seasons." Jessica gritted her teeth together. "No! You can't! We can run away together!" Rain shook her head. "Sorry Jessica. I'll miss you."_

_"Rain! You came to visit!" Jessica yowled. They were four seasons old. "Hi Jessica." Rain meowed. She was miserable, her mother was becoming more and more strict and unfair. "Hello Rain." Jessica's mother greeted. "Hi." Rain replied. "Mom can I go chat with Rain for a while?" Jessica meowed. "Sure." Her mother purred. "Lucky..." Rain murmured so the other two wouldn't hear her. "My mother would never let me do that when I'm working."_

Rainstar felt her eyes grow heavy. She sank into sleep once more.

• • •

Mosslight's paws felt heavy. Rainstar had sent her to look for Sparkflight at Sunhigh and now the sun was beginning to set. She had seen no trace of Sparkflight except faint stale scent that dwindled away.

_Oh where can she be?_ Her legs were aching from running and walking all over RainClan territory.

Cat scent drifted over her. Mosslight stiffened. Opening her mouth to taste the air, she pricked her ears._ Leafpaw and Eaglepaw! Without their mentors!_

Mosslight raised her voice. "Leafpaw, Eaglepaw, where are you two going?" One of the apprentices let out a frightened squeak.

"It's okay, it's me, Mosslight!" The medicine cat added. Leafpaw and Eaglepaw turned to face her.

"H-hi M-M-Mosslight." Leafpaw mewed timidly. Mosslight was surprised that the usually brave apprentice sounded so frightened.

"Are you two okay? You shouldn't be here without your mentors, especially after D.A-" Mosslight was cut off by a vicious hiss from both apprentices. "_Don't say that name_!"

Mosslight took a step back. "Sorry. Um, can you tell me why you two are out here alone?" Leafpaw exchanged a uncertain and worried look with Eaglepaw. Finally Eaglepaw took a deep breath and replied, "We're leaving RainClan."

_Noooooo!_ Mosslight wailed in her head. She opened her mouth in protest but Leafpaw spoke first. "We met our old friends with those rouges. It's not safe, I'm sorry but I don't think we thought this through enough. I'm doing this for Eaglepaw and my safety. We had a nice experience in RainClan but, now is time to leave for us."

Mosslight stared deep into the brown tabby she-cat's green eyes. _She would've made an excellent warrior. Passion, ambition, fighting skills, she has it all._

"I accept your decision." Mosslight meowed softly. "Same with you Eaglepaw. You would've made excellent warriors. I'm going to have to tell Rainstar about this, take care of yourselves."

Leafpaw and Eaglepaw dipped their heads to her. "Bye." They chorused, and padded slowly away into the land beyond.

_Now, where can Sparkflight be? Did_ she_ leave without telling anybody?_ Mosslight thought.

_I haven't seen D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S anywhere though._ Mosslight noticed suspiciously. A twig snapped behind her. Whirling around she bushed out her fur and unsheathed her claws, ready to fight if nesscary.

"Woah! Dude calm down Mosslight." It was Sparkflight! "Sparkflight where have you been?!" Mosslight gasped in relief. "Rainstar ordered me to find you, you haven't been around the camp for days!"

Sparkflight rolled her eyes. "Don't need to be so worried. I've just been busy I guess." Mosslight was so glad to see her friend she didn't even question her. "Come on, let's head back to RainClan!"

"Oh, uh, sorry can't." Sparkflight muttered. Mosslight felt a chill wash over her. "Why not?"

"Just busy." Sparkflight mumbled. "I'll see ya later. Say hi to the clan and stuff, I'll be back soon." The dark grey she-cat's gold eyes flashed with... Guilt? Nervousness? Unease? All three? Before Mosslight could call out to stop her, the RainClan warrior turned and ran as fast as she could into the forest.

• • •

"So Sparkflight has left us as well as my apprentice and Foxflame's apprentice." Rainstar meowed flatly. "No! Shadespark just said she was.. Busy..." Mosslight's words were hollow.

_Yeah. What a great comfort Mosslight._ "I'm going to go tell Foxflame." She muttered. Pushing herself to her paws she brushed pass her friend and out of the medicine den.

Rainstar's eyes searched the camp. Rosewind was meowing about something to Acornfur- _Oh Acornfur, how can I spare time with you with all this going on in my life?_- Emberleaf was licking his wounds with Berrynose beside him. The two warriors were murmuring to each other in hushed tones.

Foxflame was grooming herself near the warriors den. Rainstar headed her way. When she reached her, Foxflame looked up and meowed, "Hi Rainstar."

Rainstar hastily returned the greeting before settling down beside her and began explaining about Sparkflight and the apprentices. Foxflame was shocked. "Not Sparkflight, Leafpaw _and_ Eaglepaw!" She gasped in horror.

"Sparkflight pretty much left us. Alone to deal with D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S." Rainstar spat the last word out like poison.

Foxflame rested her tail on her leader's shoulder sympathetically. "We're not going to give up! We still have plenty of fighting force left, I'll rip them to shreds!"

_But D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S isn't only about the physical pain._ Rainstar thought despairingly. _Jessica is right. Emotional pain can be much more painful and hard to fight back against._

• • •

Mosslight sat down on a large rock. Moss covered some areas of it, and the sun was shining. Today was one of those Sunhighs that was likely the last final day that felt like Brightsun in Amberleaf.

Mosslight's conversation with her leader about Sparkflight hadn't done anything to lift her spirits. Rainstar was right. In a way, Sparkflight had left for a very long time.

The Sparkling Willow grew nearby the stream. Mosslight remembered the last time she and her close friends had all been in one group there.

_"RainClan, RainClan!" Mosslight, Rainfeather, Shadespark and Foxflame cheered._

The memory of the making of RainClan flashed in Mosslight's head. _Maybe if I refused to join, RainClan wouldn't have became a reality, and D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S wouldn't have come._

A cool breeze blew by, ruffling the brown pointed she-cat's fur gently._ Blue skies... A glittering stream... Cool breeze... Beautiful scenery with the willow and RainClan's territory..._

The atmosphere did not match with Mosslight's feelings, though it did lift her mood a little. _What can we do about D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S? Rainstar is really losing confidence in leading the clan and finding hope. What can we do? What can_ I _do?_

Mosslight jumped down from the rock, thirsty. Lapping up the water in the stream, a shining light suddenly blinded her and-

Where am I? What?_ Mosslight looked around her. _What's happening?

_A horrible, horrible scream tore through the peaceful clearing. Mosslight bristled. "Who are you?!" She yowled. "I'm coming! I'll help you!"_

_Mosslight tried to move but couldn't. _What?!_ Her legs wouldn't function. _Help! No!

_A shrieking voice reached the medicine cat's ears._

_"Danger is on it's way, feather will destroy and leaves will save. Moss will face difficult times, listen and change before it's too late. Darkness brings storm and will send rain. Rain will bring life, but at a price. Blood will bring flood. Rain... Night... Feather... Raven..."_

_Blood rained down. The sky was dark as if it were night time. Black feathers showered down, slicked with blood._

_All at once time seemed to slow down. The feathers and blood fell in slow motion. Mosslight tried to scream but couldn't. A desperate and raspy voice echoed around her._

_"I will be back."_

_"With black."_

• • •

"Rainstar!" Mosslight yowled. She sprinted into the camp. Rainstar leapt to her paws. "What's wrong?" She demanded. "Is D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S attacking?!" _Please don't let it be that!_

"Rainstar," Mosslight gasped for breath. "Private, place to talk? Can't, open space, tell you here, somewhere else..." Rainstar nodded. "Come to my den."

Mosslight dragged her tired legs to the leader's den. Sitting down, Rainstar waited a few moments for the medicine cat to catch her breath.

After a few heartbeats, Mosslight began to tell her about what had happened beside the Sparkling Willow. When she finished, there was a long silence. Rainstar looked away from Mosslight. Something like that had happened to her too.

Staring blankly at the wall she rasped, "_Moss will face difficult times. Rain will betray and spark will stray, feather will destroy and leaves will save. Darkness will call, night will fall. Listen and change before it's too late. Choose the path where the mist stays._"

Mosslight was frightened. "W-What?" She stammered. Rainstar dug her claws into the soil.

"I fell asleep one day," Rainstar meowed shakily. "A loud voice spoke to me and said, 'Moss will face difficult times. Rain will betray and spark will stray, feather will destroy and leaves will save. Darkness will call, night will fall. Listen and change before it's too late. Choose the path where the mist stays.'"

"What does it mean?" Mosslight whispered. Rainstar flared up. "How am I supposed to know? _You_ are the medicine cat! You figure it out! It sounds like a prophecy, this should be your field!"

Mosslight pressed her ears flat against her head. "Fine." She muttered. "I'll try. No promises."

_No promises? You're just afraid of messing up_. Rainstar thought irritably.

_Maybe I am too..._

• • •

Two moons had passed. Coldleaf was here, the air was getting colder and the grass was dusted with frost. Shortcough and Longcough season was coming with the chilly weather.

A lilac pointed she-cat burst into the RainClan camp. Rainstar was grooming herself in her den, and when she saw the stranger run into the camp she jumped up, knocking her head on the juniper bush that made up her den.

_Ow!_ Rainstar shook her head and sprinted out. "Intruder!" She spat. She leapt and pinned the cat down. Her abnormally short stubby legs clawed at the leader's pelt.

Foxflame heard the cry and yowling, went over to help her leader. Before the deputy or the rest of the clan could reach her though, the small cat threw Rainstar off with surprising strength screeched, "I am Mushroom, from D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S, sent here by my leader!"

"Two moons! My leader said in two moons we shall meet! So tonight, I will come here again and lead you to our meeting place!" Mushroom then swiped at Rainstar's face and raced out of the camp, surprisingly fast for a cat with such short legs.

Rainstar stood frozen in the clearing. "We should go see what they have to say for themselves." Foxflame growled. _There is some sense in that._

"Yes. We should. Thanks for your opinion Foxflame." Rainstar praised lightly. Foxflame purred. "Thanks for _your_ approval."

"RainClan! We are all going to go there to see what they have to say! They told us they don't want our camp, and if they take over it we can always find another! We will need as much fighting force as we have!" Rainstar yowled for the clan to hear.

"Do you understand?" RainClan nodded together. "Good!" Rainstar dismissed them with a wave of her tail.

• • •

Mushroom bounded into the camp once more. The crescent moon was shining in the sky. "Are you ready?" She asked.

Rainstar nodded. She motioned for her clan to follow her. RainClan padded out of the camp, with Mushroom at the lead.

"What do you want to talk about with us anyways?" Mosslight heard Rainstar hiss. Mushroom kept her gaze fixed on her route. "That is for my leader to say."

They walked out the RainClan boundaries. Mushroom finally stopped at a cave. "We are here!" Mushroom called into the cave.

Jessica's blue eyes shone in the dark. "Bring them in." She ordered. Mushroom viciously shoved Rainstar in, and began pushing the rest of RainClan in. Jessica waved her tail and two other cats came up.

"Luna, Sailor," Jessica mewed. "Stand guard here to make sure no one disturbs us." Luna and Sailor nodded.

Mosslight walked warily into the cave. Pointed rocks grew from the ceiling and floor of the cave. _I don't have a good feeling about this now..._

The rest of RainClan's fear scent was growing stronger as well. Mosslight jumped as she felt Jessica brush past her.

"Hello, RainClan." Jessica now stood under a ragged hole in the roof, moonlight glowing down. "I clawed through this clay just to make some light for you kitty cats because I know you're afraid of the dark." She sneered.

"Have a seat in the beautiful light RainClan." She purred. Rainstar didn't sit but went with her clan, standing in the light.

Jessica hissed, "Now the meeting begins." More cats appeared from the shadows. They slowly padded toward them.

Mosslight felt her unease grow. _This isn't just an ordinary meeting or anything._ "Something isn't right..." She muttered.

Suddenly she caught the flash of claws. She jumped to her paws, eyes widening in horror as a terrible realization shot through her like lighting.

"It's a trap!"

**For those of you who read the allegiances and are interested in cat breeds, Luna is an Exotic Shorthair, that's why she has a slightly squashed nose, Scar is a Sphnx, a hairless cat, Mushroom is a Munchkin, a cat with strange short legs, Curls is a LaPerm with weird curly fur, and Bamboo is a Bambino which is hairless like a Sphnx and has short legs like a Munchkin. Search online for images of the breeds if you are interested. ^^**

**Thank you for reading, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Dark battles**

**Rainclan: Allegiances: **

Leader:

Rainstar: Light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Secretive and quiet (usually). 

Deputy:

Foxflame: Russet-coloured furred she-cat with a darker brown on legs and a white tipped tail with a right blue eye and left brown eye. Easily offended and desperate to prove herself the best she can be. 

Medicine cat:

Mosslight: Brown pointed she-cat with green eyes. Has a good sense of humour but can become rather serious and often daydreams. Rather lazy and has a bad memory.

Warriors:

Sparkflight: Dark grey she-cat with white on muzzle and chest with golden eyes. Bold and quick to fight but loyal to close friends. 

Emberleaf: Dark brown tom with orange patches throughout his body with green eyes. Generous and rather shy. 

Rosewind: Calico she-cat with amber eyes. Good sense of humour, great at hunting and building the camp, very outgoing. 

Acornfur: Dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes. Awkward and rather shy, never scared to jump in to defend a clanmate. 

Berryheart: A ash-grey furred tom with a single white paw and hazel eyes. Very funny and can lift moods easily. A great hunter. 

**Other cats: (who we'll probably never see again -_- sorry guys)**

Moon: Dark grey tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. Very strict and demanding. Rainstar's mother.

Strike: White furred tom with a black hind leg with green eyes. Strict but good-natured. Foxflame's foster father.

**D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S (Doing Anything for Revenge and Killing, No End to Suffering Souls):**

Jessica: Slightly dark grey tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes. Convincing and cunning, not very merciful. Brilliant fighter. 

Spruce: Dark brown she-cat with a splash of black on her back with blue eyes. Bossy and boastful, likes things her way.

Pumpkin: Light orange tabby tom with amber eyes. Quick thinker and first to think out flaws in plans. 

Luna: Black she-cat with russet fur on chest and brown eyes, has a slightly squashed muzzle. Unusually more flexible than most cats and has fast reflexes. 

Sailor: Black tom with white splotches and yellow eyes. Good hunter and though not the brightest cat around, can be the cat to unexpectedly come up with a good idea. 

Blueberry: Grey-brown tabby tom with grey-blue eyes. Loyal to Jessica, can be a little shy. 

Scar: Light grey and pink hairless she-cat with orange eyes. Self-conscious, and jealous of other cats' fluffy fur. 

Eli: White longhaired tom, but his coat is so dirty it looks grey-brown, he has green eyes. Though annoying and just plain stupid at times, very aggressive. 

Peter: Orange tabby tom with brown eyes, scrawny. Though he was forced to go with the rouges he tries to live life to the fullest. 

Mushroom: Lilac coloured coat with darker points, blue eyed she-cat with abnormally short legs. Good climber and surprisingly fast despite her short legs. 

Ginger: Cream coloured tom with dark blue eyes. Has lots of energy and gets excited by small things. 

Curls: Curly grey long haired she-cat with yellow eyes. Grumpy and easily annoyed. 

Bamboo: A pink hairless cat with abnormally short legs. Like Scar, he is jealous of the other cats for their fluffy fur, and he is jealous of some of the rouges longer legs, very self-centred. 

"It's a trap!"

Mosslight's high-pitched shriek shot horror into Rainstar's paws. _I've made a huge mistake!_ At once the rouges yowled and dove for RainClan.

Jessica pinned Rainstar down. "Fool! Never trust a dangerous enemy!" She crowed triumphantly. Rainstar clawed at her, trying to free herself. Rainstar turned her head, trying to see what was going on in the cave.

They were vastly outnumbered. Acornfur was slashing at a grey-brown tom, spitting furiously. Berryheart was fighting side-by-side with Emberleaf, battling enemy cats. Rosewind was struggling under the claws of grey-brown tabby. Foxflame was kicking out at Mushroom before going to help Mosslight, was was gasping for breath underneath a black and white tom.

_We're losing!_ Rainstar gasped as Jessica dug her sharp claws into her shoulders even harder and with a single motion, threw her across the cave.

Rainstar slid on the floor, crashing into the wall. Rainstar lay there, winded, vision blurry.

The out-of -focus Jessica was towering over her. "So, Rain, what have you learned tonight?" Rainstar didn't answer. Jessica took a step closer. "Your clan is alone back there, with their leader too weak to give orders. See how my group is so much more powerful?"

Rainstar felt like the world was breaking around her. _She's right, Jessica is right! I'm too weak. If I was stronger my clan would've been winning!_ Jessica's blue eyes glowed coldly.

"No lookie over here Rain." Jessica purred. She moved away to crouch beside Rainstar and pointed with her tail at the battling cats in the light coming from the roof.

"Do you see what is happening? Who is winning Rain?" Jessica asked softly, imitating a mother asking a kit what was the difference between a mouse and rabbit. Rainstar was shaking badly. "Y-Y-You are." She gasped. "D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S is winning..."

_I've been such an idiot! Of course it was a trap! And now look where that has you, you're losing cats!_ Emberleaf was shaking his head, pinned by cream furred tom. Rosewind was growing unsteadier with every blow. Foxflame was still fighting furiously but was desperately gasping for breath.

Rainstar bit back a wail. Jessica knew what was happening to her, and that was what exactly what she wanted.

• • •

Mosslight couldn't see where Rainstar had went. _There are so many rouge cats!_ The medicine looked up at the hole in the roof. _StarClan help us!_ No answer came from the cold glittering stars above.

_The roof. Jessica said she dug through the clay in the roof to make that hole. If this cave is just basically made out of clay, maybe I could create a cave-in to stop the fighting? _

Mosslight shot out to the entrance. Two cats which Jessica had called Luna and Sailor whirled around. "One is trying to get away!" Luna screeched. Mosslight slashed her claws down her pelt but Sailor bit hard on her leg.

Mosslight wrenched free and aimed a clumsy blow at the black furred she-cat. Luna twisted skillfully to avoid Mosslight's claws and sank her teeth into her neck. Mosslight screeched._ I can't! I can't fight back against two cats who have not wasted their strength fighting in the cave when I have!_

"Get off her!"

A blurry shape flew at them. Mosslight tried to focus but everything was moving around confusingly. She stumbled to the ground, shutting her eyes tight. Furious yowls told the medicine cat that her savior was fighting the two rouges.

Mosslight didn't know how much time had passed, only aware of the growing, stabbing pain in her wounds. A voice hissed in her ear, "You alright?" The brown pointed she-cat opened her eyes to see Sparkflight above her.

"Spark!.. Flight!" Mosslight rasped. "What are you?.. No, not important... Now... Have to go! Help me, help me start a cave-in!"

Sparkflight flicked her tail. "But this isn't a cave. It's just some sort of gigantic tunnel thing they built I guess, out of sticks and clay and mud and stuff and made pointy fake 'clay rocks' from the floor and roof." Mosslight shook her head. "Just help me destroy the den thing!"

Sparkflight nudged her gently. "Then get up!" Mosslight staggered to her paws. "Come on," Sparkflight bunched her muscles before springing up and scrabbling on top of the den, which was really only two fox-lengths high. "Let's go!"

• • •

"What do you want with me?!" Rainstar yowled. Jessica sank her claws into her shoulder wound which was just beginning to heal. "Well, let me ask you a few questions." Jessica growled.

"So I've heard you found friends with this Moss, Spark, and Fox." She sneered. "Are they better friends than me? Do they understand you like I did, did they help you, do they _love_ you?"

Rainstar felt tears trickle down her fur. "Th-they are m-much, much bet-ter friends than you ever w-were!" She cried. Jessica's eyes gleamed. "Oh really?"

Rainstar remembered when Mosslight and she had argued. When Sparkflight never came to protect her clan. When Foxflame didn't defend her during the first attack from D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S. "Do they understand you like I do?" Jessica didn't need another answer to the last question, Rainstar's expression said it all.

Jessica hissed quietly in her ear. "Do they know you are breaking down upon yourself? Do they know how to read your feelings through your face and change of scent?"

Mosslight, Sparkflight, and Foxflame had never been able to tell that she had three crushes. They never realized her mother was actually so strict and unfair, and the impact that had on her. "I.." Rainstar took in ragged breaths through sobs which made her speech unsteady. "I just..."

"They won't help you." Jessica meowed as Rainstar flashed a desperate look to the cats who were battling. There wasn't much battling now, just low hisses and threats. "No cat will or can help you."

"Now..." Jessica's voice dropped dangerously soft. "Do they _love_ you? Is your friendship strong?" She mocked. The light grey tabby shut her eyes. "Just leave me alone!" She cried.

"Oh not yet Rain." Jessica narrowed her eyes. "I'm not leaving you alone until my quarrel with you is settled. And there is only one way that quarrel is going to end, and it's going to end on your destruction when I want it to happen."

• • •

Mosslight jumped onto the roof and felt it wobble. It wasn't very strong. Sparkflight gave her a quick nod and bounded carefully off, making dips in the clay where ever she stepped. Mosslight followed her.

The noise of fighting cats grew louder as they approached the hole in the roof. "There! Over there!" Sparkflight gasped. It was the hole the D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S leader had made.

Mosslight instantly tore away a piece of clay and threw it down. "Make it rain down on them!"

Sparkflight snapped her tail forward to stop the she-cat grabbing more bits of the roof. "Stop! You're going to hurt RainClan too! Yowl a warning first!"

Mosslight realized she was right. _Am I losing that much blood to forget my friends are fighting in there?_ "You're right, once I tell them begin throwing pieces down, try not to crush some cat from RainClan."

Mosslight took a deep breath before yowling as loud as she could, "LOOK OUT! CAVE-IN!" Her voice cracked a little but she didn't care, and slammed her paws against the roof. It dropped down into the 'cave' and she jumped back to avoid falling in.

Mosslight heard hisses and growls of the battle turn into shrieks and yowls of terror and confusion. "Come on, come on!" Mosslight hissed to Sparkflight.

Both of them began breaking the roof into pieces, leaping around to avoid slipping in. More and more ragged holes appeared.

Frantic pattering of paws told them the cats were trying to escape. Mosslight stopped for a little to catch her breath and looked up towards silverpelt. There was a thorny branch right above her.

Without really thinking, she seized a part of the branch at wasn't prickly and tugged. It broke with a loud crack. The medicine cat wobbled a little as the branch's weight made her unsteady. The clay she was standing on gave way with the extra weight and Mosslight quickly stepped away, moments before that part of the roof collapsed.

Mosslight dragged the branch near a hole, and quickly looked down to make sure she wasn't going to crush a clanmate. Looked like there were only D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S cats. Mosslight immediately thrusted the branch into the hole and it fell, ending in a crash and a startled screech from some cat.

"Sparkflight!" Mosslight yowled. The warriror looked up from where she was going to make another hole. "Yeah?" "Check to see if all the RainClan cats have gotten out!"

Sparkflight nodded and bounded off, avoiding holes as she went. Mosslight knew the den was growing weak. Every step she took was careful and measured to avoid falling and injuring herself.

After a while Sparkflight was jumping cautiously back. "I think every cat is out! But I didn't see any apprentices!" Mosslight whipped her tail back and forth, "the apprentices left! Long story I'll tell you later!"

Sparkflight's curiously was clearly nagging at her but she nodded. "Every cat is out of the cave I think."

Mosslight felt relief soar through her, RainClan would be quickly heading back to camp! Then a horrible, chilling terror coursed through her. D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S, if no cat was inside, where were their enemies?

Mosslight sprinted across the clay roof, a startled Sparkflight instinctively following her. "Wha- Where are you going?!" Sparkflight screeched as she almost fell when a patch of clay gave way.

"The enemy cats!" Mosslight gasped. "They could be chasing and attacking RainClan in the camp!

• • •

Rainstar stared, terrified at Jessica. The leader of D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S opened her mouth to speak when a loud yowl stopped her from doing so.

"LOOK OUT! CAVE-IN!" A piece of the roof fell heavily down. Cats began shrieking in surprise and confusion. Another part of the ceiling thudded near her. Jessica stepped away from Rainstar, eyes widened in shock.

More and more pieces rained down, slow for a real cave-in but fast enough to make cats panic. "WE GOTTA GET OUT!" Some cat cried.

Thundering pawsteps headed to Rainstar, who was nearest to the entrance. Rainstar scrambled up and saw dim shapes of cats pounding towards her.

Jessica was trying to get things back in order. "You pathetic little kits!" She screeched. "Fight them! It's only a little cave-in, it isn't even falling very fast! D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S! COME _ON!_"

A dark brown she-cat skidded to a halt and running against the tide of cats joined Jessica's side. "Don't worry! I'll knock some sense into them!"

"Then _go!_" Jessica was losing control and panicking that her group was fleeing. The she-cat spun around and began hissing into her companion's ears.

Rainstar shook her head to clear it and began yowling out orders. "RainClan! Follow me, retreat to the camp!" Foxflame instantly began weaving around the terrified cats, repeating her leader's order to her clanmates.

Rainstar frantically began searching the crowd to find the only cat she was interested at the moment.

His dark grey tabby fur flashed near the back of the crowd. _There!_ She sprinted towards him, falling by his side keeping up with his pace step for step.

_Acornfur!_ Her heart beat a little faster._ No, snap out if it! Your clan is in _danger_ you can't just stop and talk with him!_ Acornfur glanced in her direction and they locked gazes, before awkwardly turning away.

Embarrassed (but slightly pleased and thrilled), she sped up and peeled away from his side. Acornfur's soft amber eyes glowed in her head.

_No! Stop! Your clan remember!_ Rainstar dashed to the front of the throng of cats and began leading them towards the camp while Foxflame was yowling out her previous order.

A whooshing noise sounded above her. Rainstar twisted her head to look up and widened her eyes in horror. A huge branch was coming down. The tabby she-cat let out a screech as the branch fell and it's prickly thorns punctured her back.

"Hold on!" Some cat sank their teeth into the branch and pulled it out quickly. Pain shot through Rainstar as the thorns were removed. Rainstar looked up at who had pulled the branch away. "Tha-"

Acornfur and Rainstar were face-to-face, the branch at Acornfur's paws. Rainstar looked away. "Thanks." She mumbled. Acornfur glanced to the right and muttered a brisk, "You're welcome."

The tom dashed away to join the cats. Rainstar looked up once more. Jessica was unsuccessfully trying to get her cats to fight again, almost every cat was panicking.

"The entrance!" Some cat gasped in relief.

Rainstar urged her tired legs onwards and overtook all of the cats and finally burst through the entrance.

"RainClan, follow me!" She yowled again. Jessica had given up on getting her cats to attack the clan and instead aimed a final slash at Rainstar, making a wound near her shoulder.

"We will meet again!" Jessica hissed, outraged that her victims were managing to get away. "I'm not falling for your traps again!" Rainstar retorted. Jessica's eyes gleamed dangerously. "Fine. In the end you will suffer much more."

Rainstar felt terror shoot through her. "What do you mean?!" She demanded but Jessica was rounding up her cats and sending orders to D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S, heading away into the distance.

It was still dark out though sunrise couldn't be too far off. Rainstar waved her tail feebly to remind the others know to follow her back to camp, and the clan trudged back.

• • •

Mosslight shot into the camp, "HAS ANYTHING HAPPE-" she skidded to a halt, Sparkflight almost crashing into her. No D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S cats were there. Rainstar was staring down at her paws were she crouched near her nest.

Rainstar looked up. "Oh it's you." She growled. Mosslight shifted her paws uncertainly. "Me or Sparkflight?..."

Rainstar got up and stalked towards the Mosslight. "You mouse-brain, where were you when the cave-in started? You should've been helping your clan!"

Sparkflight put in enthusiastically, "we caused the cave-in so the battle would end! It worked, the battle ended and those cats didn't cause _too_ much damage to RainClan eh?"

Mosslight groaned inwardly. She knew Sparkflight had good intentions in trying to prove her loyalties back to Rainstar by making sure she played a role in making the battle stop, but to her Rainstar clearly didn't think causing a cave-in was a good idea and telling her that they did it wasn't going to help.

Rainstar ignored Sparkflight but took her words into account. "So you! You caused the cave-in!" She hissed at the medicine cat. "You nearly cost me my life, and the rest of our clan's lives! You threw a thorny branch down on me!"

Mosslight was shocked. _I was so sure there were only D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S cats! I knew my eye-sight wasn't so good but... I thought I threw the branch down onto the leader of D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S! Not Rainstar!_

"I... I'm so sorry I thought there were only D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S cats left, I didn't know, I couldn't se-" Rainstar lashed her tail angrily. "Go ahead and make excuses! Now what are _you_ doing here?"

She glared at Sparkflight. The warrior looked rather apprehensive and bewildered, as she didn't know what D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S was, only that cats were attacking RainClan. "I, uh, helped Mosslight with the cave-in?... So I came here to see if you guys were ok?..."

Rainstar hissed at her, "you are not welcome here! Where were you when in the first D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S battle hm? Where were you while we managed the camp and hunted for the clan? Where were you?!"

Sparkflight was backing away now, thoroughly shocked and slightly frightened at her leader's uncharacteristic behaviour.

Rainstar was panting heavily now, a wild light shone dimly in her eyes. Mosslight stepped forward. "Rainstar, you will need tending to your wounds-"

"That was made by your claws on my shoulder and your fox-dung branch you threw down!" The leader spat. Mosslight flattened her ears against her head. "Come to my den, let's get you patched up."

Mosslight brushed past Sparkflight, "you miiight wanna sleep in the elder's den tonight since Rainstar might get angry for you sleeping in the warriors den after so long of not really staying here in RainClan. She's in a bad mood if you haven't noticed."

Sparkflight let a small chuff of laughter before nodding and heading off to the elder's den.

The medicine cat and leader walked to the medicine den, Rainstar trudging slowly behind Mosslight.

A glossy black feather drifted from the skies and landed at Mosslight's paws. Her heart stopped. It was a raven feather.

The image of the ripped grey feather flashed in her mind._ It disappeared now replaced by this black one. _

_What does this mean?_

• • •

"H-Hi Mosslight."

Mosslight looked up to see Berryheart and Emberleaf padding towards her. It was Berryheart that had spoken. "What's up?" She meowed.

"Uh..." Berryheart suddenly nudged Emberleaf forward. "What?" Emberleaf hissed. Berryheart muttered something to his friend.

_Oh._ Mosslight knew what they wanted. "You want to leave?" She asked dully.

The two seemed startled, and Emberleaf awkwardly nodded. "Y-yeah." Berryheart looked down and shuffled his paws. "So... We're leaving... Now."

Mosslight felt like begging them to stay. Berryheart and herself shared a sense of humour and she used to have a crush on him... _Before I became medicine cat, those feelings stopped because of the code. _

"Ok..." Mosslight felt like thorns were sinking into her throat. "T-take care."

Berryheart and Emberleaf nodded, regret flashing in their eyes. The friends turned and headed out the entrance.

_That meant only six cats in the clan. Impossible! How could we be able to survive? _

• • •

"Rainstar... Emberleaf and Berryheart left." Rainstar shot to her paws, she was resting in her den.

"When?!" She demanded. Mosslight sighed, "early dawn."

"You should've informed me sooner!" Rainstar spat. "If anything happened in the clan you report to me immediately! What am I going to do if you see something threatening, and you don't tell me? That would be disastrous!"

_Stupid cat!_ Rainstar felt like she was losing control of her life. She felt rage, then devastation, before feeling like she couldn't trust anyone at random times.

"Leave me alone." Rainstar rasped. "Go away."

Mosslight nodded and stepped out. Rainstar unsheathed her claws, tearing up the frosty grass. Coldleaf gripped the forest, unwilling to let Newflower come early.

It was getting dark out, the sun had recently set. Rainstar curled up onto her side, half-closing her eyes, despair flooding her.

_What's the use of being leader of a clan if your clan hates you? If they liked the leader of the clan enough every cat would've stayed! You're a failure! Useless!_

Rainstar shut her eyes tightly._ If every cat betrays RainClan like this how can I trust any cat? I trusted my clan to stay loyal to me but instead... They run away and leave._

The light-grey tabby she-cat opened her deep blue eyes. Her nest was cold, the frost chilling the ground. Dewdrops that had formed that morning were frozen, turned to ice. Stars glittered coldly above, no warm advice or reassurance from StarClan.

"Rainstar."

It was Rosewind. But Rainstar only looked at the cat behind her, Acornfur.

Acornfur and she locked gazes like they did in the battle. They stared into each other's eyes before looking away. "Yes Rosewind?" She muttered awkwardly. The calico she-cat sighed, and didn't answer.

Silence stretched out. Rosewind nudged Acornfur. "It was your idea you tell her." Rainstar heard her hiss to her brother. Acornfur looked down at his paws. "Er... R-Rainstar..."

A little bit of pleasure washed over the leader when Acornfur said her name. "Yes?"

"We're leaving RainClan."

**YEAH fifth chapter! And now Rainstar's crush wants to leave dun dun dun! :P**

**Check out my other Fanfiction, Tigerstar's Hatred!**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Not a Clan**

**Rainclan: Allegiances:**

Leader:

Rainstar: Light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Secretive and quiet (usually).

Deputy:

Foxflame: Russet-coloured furred she-cat with a darker brown on legs and a white tipped tail with a right blue eye and left brown eye. Easily offended and desperate to prove herself the best she can be.

Medicine cat:

Mosslight: Brown pointed she-cat with green eyes. Has a good sense of humour but can become rather serious and often daydreams. Rather lazy and has a bad memory.

Warriors:

Sparkflight: Dark grey she-cat with white on muzzle and chest with golden eyes. Bold and quick to fight but loyal to close friends.

**Other cats: (who we'll probably never see again -_- sorry guys)**

Moon: Dark grey tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. Very strict and demanding. Rainstar's mother.

Strike: White furred tom with a black hind leg with green eyes. Strict but good-natured. Foxflame's foster father.

**D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S:**

Jessica: Slightly dark grey tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes. Convincing and cunning, not very merciful. Brilliant fighter.

Spruce: Dark brown she-cat with a splash of black on her back with blue eyes. Bossy and boastful, likes things her way.

Pumpkin: Light orange tabby tom with amber eyes. Quick thinker and first to think out flaws in plans.

Luna: Black she-cat with russet fur on chest and brown eyes, has a slightly squashed muzzle. Unusually more flexible than most cats and has fast reflexes.

Sailor: Black tom with white splotches and yellow eyes. Good hunter and though not the brightest cat around, can be the cat to unexpectedly come up with a good idea.

Blueberry: Grey-brown tabby tom with grey-blue eyes. Loyal to Jessica, can be a little shy.

Scar: Light grey and pink hairless she-cat with orange eyes. Self-conscious, and jealous of other cats' fluffy fur.

Eli: White longhaired tom, but his coat is so dirty it looks grey-brown, he has green eyes. Though annoying and just plain stupid at times, very aggressive.

Peter: Orange tabby tom with brown eyes, scrawny. Though he was forced to go with the rouges he tries to live life to the fullest.

Mushroom: Lilac coloured coat with darker points, blue eyed she-cat with abnormally short legs. Good climber and surprisingly fast despite her short legs.

Ginger: Cream coloured tom with dark blue eyes. Has lots of energy and gets excited by small things.

Curls: Curly grey long haired she-cat with yellow eyes. Grumpy and easily annoyed.

Bamboo: A pink hairless cat with abnormally short legs. Like Scar, he is jealous of the other cats for their fluffy fur, and he is jealous of some of the rouges longer legs, very self-centred.

Terrible crushing agony and horror swept through Rainstar. _Leaving? You're leaving?_

Rainstar stared blankly at the two warriors. Rosewind was looking miserable, and Acornfur wasn't looking at her, shuffling his paws in the cold grass.

Rainstar tried to speak but nothing came out. She closed her mouth and she looked down at her paws.

"Why are you leaving?" Rainstar rasped at last after another long silence. Acornfur drew in a shaky breath. "I don't think it's safe enough here. I don't want Rosewind being hurt."

"I'll be fine..." Rosewind muttered but Acornfur ignored her. "We're going back to our families and see if we are wanted there, or else move out on our own somewhere safer."

Rainstar felt like her world was breaking into pieces. _Please please please please... Acornfur... Stay with me..._

"Well..." Acornfur didn't look at Rainstar. The frosty air chilled their pelts, night sky black and dark. "We will leave in the morning." Acornfur turned, heading to the warriors den. Flashing a guilty and sorrowful look towards Rainstar, Rosewind followed.

_No... Acornfur..._ Rainstar let out an unintentional chocking noise. Feeling as if thorns were in her throat, she buried her head into her nest, her tears soaking into the moss.

• • •

Rainstar opened her eyes. Parts on her face and nest were damp from her crying. Licking a paw, she drew it over her face, washing until she didn't look so dirty.

She stretched, and padded out of the camp. Rosewind was pacing in the clearing. Acornfur stepped out of the den and yawned.

Rainstar's breath hitched as she saw her crush. _Don't leave..._ The words kept repeating endlessly in her head.

Acornfur walked up to Rosewind, and the she-cat pointed out Rainstar who was going towards them.

Rainstar put a careful paw in front of the other, time was moving too fast, not enough time to cherish the things she loved before it broke into pieces. Rainstar finally reached them, the two cats waiting patiently.

"So... We're leaving now." Rosewind mumbled awkwardly. Acornfur's amber eyes seemed to be holding back tears. Rainstar took in a shaky breath and rasped, "Good luck. I'll.. Miss you."

She truly meant that to both of them, but her words were more for Acornfur. His amber eyes glowed regretfully. Rainstar wanted to scream, 'Don't go! Please stay with me!' But instead she gazed despairingly at them and whispered again, "I'll miss you."

Acornfur nodded, expression strangely pained. "Let's go Rosewind." He seemed to brace himself, before turning and padding towards the entrance with his sister following reluctantly.

Rainstar felt her faint hope of living together happily with Acornfur together whisk away as he left. M_y moments with him were so short but amazing. Why does time have to go on and leave those times far behind?_

• • •

Mosslight opened her eyes. The past night was very cold. She yawned, stretching her front paws out.

Getting up and arching her back, she sat back down in her nest, briskly grooming her fur.

Pawsteps and the scent of her leader signified Rainstar was coming. _Great StarClan what now?_ Mosslight thought, sighing. _Can't I have some time alone with my thoughts in the morning?_

Her annoyance evaporated instantly when she saw the look on Rainstar's face. _Oh no, what happened?_

Rainstar's fur was ruffled, she seemed to be on the verge of tears, and misery seemed to dragging at her like claws.

"Rainstar?" Mosslight meowed. Rainstar gritted her teeth, before whispering something Mosslight couldn't catch. "What?" She asked. Rainstar murmured somehting again.

Mosslight twitched an ear. "What did you say?" Rainstar unsheathed her claws, "You're so deaf!" She spat. "I said... I said..." She trailed off.

"Rosewind and Acornfur left."

• • •

Rainstar saw tears blur her vision, and she looked away so Mosslight wouldn't see she was crying. "They left this morning."

"Oh..." Mosslight looked at her paws. "Th... That means only you, Sparkflight, Foxflame and me left in the clan..."

Rainstar gritted her teeth. Agony was filling her, though not from physical pain. _What are you going to do? Your clan isn't a clan, every cat hated you so much they left, and D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S is still a threat._

Rainstar stumbled blindly out of the den, ignoring Mosslight's meow of confusion. _No cat loves you anymore. They left you, all of them, no cat cares for you anymore._

Her paws carried her out if the camp and into the cold woods. _You are broken and twisted. Why did you even think Acornfur would like you? You're a fool, a weak stupid leader._

Rainstar collapsed in a heap near an oak tree. _Why me, why me? StarClan, why me?_

• • •

The cold weather had turned into a very wet and rainy one. Foxflame and Sparkflight had heard about the news Acornfur and Rosewind leaving. The camp was very quiet and deserted. Cobwebs were becoming strewn across the unused dens.

Rainstar didn't react at the feeble attempts Mosslight tried to lift the mood. "At least the rainy weather matches with your name right?" She joked awkwardly once.

Rainstar spent most of her time outside of the camp. The rain fell softly onto the ground, the sound of the drops pattering down echoing through the forest.

Rainstar's pelt was slicked with water. Ears flattened, she saw flashes of her happy life before.

_Moss was with Rain. "Its been so long since I've seen you!" Moss squealed. Rain smiled, "Long time no see!"_

_Mosslight sure changed._

_"No! You_ have to_ be the mouse, I'm not being the mouse stupid!" Spruce spat. Moss flattened her ears miserably and nodded, padding over to where Spruce had indicated. Rain leaned closer to Moss, "why are you friends with her exactly?..." Moss just shook her head wearily. Moss and Spruce were three moons old. Rain was a moon older._

_When Spruce moved away..._

_"Rain!" Moss leaped towards her. "Can we look at the fish today?" Rain rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "what for? You've already looked at them!" Moss nudged her playfully. "I wanna see them again!" Moss was eight moons old. Rain was nine moons._

_She was so much more cheerful and happy and more comfortable in her own fur..._

_"R-Rain!" Moss grinned nervously. "This is Rose, Spark, and Fox. Grass and Petal don't come often. I know more cats, but I wasn't able to gather them all here today." Rain surveyed the three cats that stood in front of her. Moss had never told her about her new friends in that much detail. They were all the same age as Moss, two seasons._

Rainstar opened her eyes. The rain pounded down harder then before, and there was a strong wind blowing.

Rainstar shut her eyes tight again, tears and raindrops trickling down her face. _Why can't I just drown in this rain?_

The freezing cold was chilling her limbs. _Maybe if I don't drown, I can die from the cold._

"Rain! What are you doing, it's pouring you're going to get sick!"

Mosslight's loud meow made Rainstar's eyes open. The medicine cat was standing alone in the pouring rain, making her only just visible. The leader stumbled to her paws, numb from the frigid temperature. "Coming," she croaked.

• • •

"Here, eat these." Mosslight pushed some feverfew and borage towards the tabby she-cat. Rainstar simply stared at them.

_Come on Rainstar, just eat them don't get ill._ Mosslight nudged the leaves again. Rainstar slowly lowered her head, and nibbled them.

When Rainstar finished them, Mosslight guided her to a nest in the medicine cat's den. Foxflame, Sparkflight, Rainstar and her all slept there because it was the most sheltered place in the camp; a rocky cave.

Mosslight sat down near the entrance. The rain made whatever was out there look blurry.

A shape flitted through the rain. Mosslight squinted, annoyed at her bad eyesight. Then here eyes widened in mild surprise. She was getting used to the daily visits of it.

It was a black raven feather.

Mosslight reached out a paw, and snatched it. Pulling it inside, she looked closely at it. It was wet, and slightly torn.

_What does this mean, StarClan tell me! I know it means something!_

• • •

Rainstar sat out in the forest once more. It was one of the rare days that wasn't rainy, though it was still cloudy and blustery.

She lay on her side, staring at the Sparkling Willow. She was laying near it.

_"We're leaving RainClan."_

Acornfur's words rang in her head. Unsheathing her claws, she dug then into the soft soil.

Foxflame, Sparkflight and Mosslight were becoming less social with her, usually talking among themselves and sometimes shooting worried glances at her.

_Even your closest friends hate you. Your whole clan hates you._ D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S weren't bothering them for now. _But how long will that last?_ Almost a moon had passed since Acornfur had left.

_How did it feel like to be loved?_

_"Look mom!" Rain scampered up to her mother. "I caught a bug!" She was a moon old. Moon purred, "great job! I'm so proud of you." She licked Rain's head affectionately. "Do you want to show your father?" Rain nodded enthusiastically. "Well go ahead." Rain bounded off, mewling, "Dad! Dad I caught a bug!" Her father poked his head out of the den. "Brilliant! You're going to make a great hunter."_

_Being loved feels amazing. Being hated is terrible._

Rainstar stared at the stream running next to the willow. _Someone just end my misery! End it all..._

_Should I suicide?_ The dark idea entered her head. _No.. Stop..._

_But why do I need to live anyway? I'm just a waste of prey, herbs, and space... Every cat hates me anyway, they won't miss me._

Rainstar stood abruptly up. _I owe my friends one last goodbye though..._ Her mind was not thinking straight, thoughts now centred on suicide, to end her suffering...

• • •

"Guys?"

Mosslight turned to see Rainstar at the entrance to the medicine den. "Oh, hey Rainstar." She meowed.

Foxflame yawned and mumbled a greeting. Sparkflight flicked her tail, "'ello."

"Come sit down." Mosslight gestured to her nest. Rainstar didn't move.

_There's a strange look on her..._ Rainstar was wearing an expression she could not read. _Grief? Regret?..._

"Rainstar?" Foxflame prompted after a few heartbeats of silence. Rainstar took a deep breath.

"I'm going to suicide."

• • •

Rainstar heard her friend's cries of shock and horror, and their protesting meows.

"Why Rainstar, why?!" Mosslight wailed. Rainstar turned her head, not facing them. She didn't answer Mosslight's question.

_Because of all of you! I've had to carry this all on my own, and you make it worse._ Rainstar felt like she was drifting in and out of reality, not sure what was true or false, real or fake. _Is that really why I want to die? _Rainstar wasn't sure anymore.

"Don't do it!" Foxflame pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I? I have nothing to live for." Rainstar hissed. Sparkflight flattened her ears, "yes you do!"

"Like what?!" Rainstar snarled. Sparkflight recoiled, and didn't answer. Foxflame too seemed lose for words and Mosslight was just staring desperately at her.

_Like what? Answer me, answer me... Give me something to live for..._ A small voice begged in her head. However much she wanted to end it all, a tiny part of her wanted to stay, to live.

_Give me something to live for..._

• • •

_Suicide?! No!_

Mosslight stared in horror at Rainstar. _Nononononononooooo..._

Foxflame yowled in shock at the news. Sparkflight gasped in terror.

"No!"

"Rainstar you can't!"

"But why?" Mosslight cried. "Why Rainstar, why?" _Tell me, tell me... I need to know... Don't go..._

Rainstar didn't answer. "Don't do it!" Foxflame begged her. Rainstar flinched as if a bee had stung her.

"Why shouldn't I?" Rainstar spat. Her eyes flashed with a wild and agonized light. "I have nothing to live for."

"Yes you do!" Sparkflight protested. "Like what?!" Rainstar hissed.

Sparkflight stood frozen, jaws parted as if to say something but didn't. Foxflame was biting her lip. Mosslight racked her head frantically.

"I- if you're not going to live for yourself, at least live for us!" Mosslight blurted out, mind whirling.

_Just don't leave us!_

• • •

"I-If you're not going to live for yourself, at least live for us!" Mosslight meowed.

A freezing claw seemed to have gripped Rainstar. _Live for you?..._

_"Wait, so, the answer to question three is a flower petal?" Rain meowed. They were doing work sent in from their mentors, defining the representations of words. "I think so!" Moss purred cheerfully. "Hope I got it right!"_

_"I'm going to get you!" Rain hissed playfully. Moss ran away from her, laughing. "Can't catch meeee!"_

_"Sparkflight could you see if other cats around want to join RainClan?" Rainstar asked. Sparkflight nodded happily. "Yup! I'm going now!"_

_"Uh, well, I know I only gathered them by the moon but I hope I chose okay." Sparkflight muttered. Rainstar stared at Acornfur. "You chose perfectly..."_

_"Hey you scrawny idiot!" Rain squeaked and looked behind her. A tom her age was sneering at her. "Ugh your stupid face! It's so hideous I can't even look at it! Just run home to your mommy!" The cat snarled. "Hey that's not very nice!" Fox spat, leaping in front of Rain. "Oh now you need a little kit to protect you? How strong you must be!" Fox glared at him. "Leave her alone!" She swung a paw out, making to slash his face. He reared back. "What's your problem?!" He yowled. "Freaks!"_

_"You okay Rain? That stupid bully is all talk but no brains. Don't let him get to you I'll chase him off!" Fox purred. Rain smiled. "Thanks Fox."_

Rainstar stared at her friends. The strange mist that seemed to be clouding her vision was lifting. _How could I leave them just for my own selfish needs? I will make it through this misery if it means my friends won't suffer the pain of losing me..._

"Fine. I won't suicide." Rainstar breathed. "I'm sorry. I was being stupid."

Mosslight let out a sigh of relief, "oh thank you Rainstar, we would've missed you so much..."

Rainstar looked down at her paws, and awkwardly made her way to her nest. _Tomorrow is a new day. Tomorrow is a new day._

• • •

_I was so weak._

Rainstar sat near the entrance of the medicine cat den. It was midnight, a couple days had passed since she had wanted to suicide. The dark thoughts flitted in and out of her mind every now and then, but didn't bring the subject up.

_I have to face it. RainClan is done. No more, gone. Why did I even think it would work?_

The night sky was an inky black, shimmering stars glittering coldly above. The air was crisp and frigid, and the frost shimmered on the blades of grass, making it sparkle in the crescent moonlight.

_I can make my clan stronger. I can put everything right. I will not be told what I can or cannot do, this is my life, my clan, my leadership._

_That weak part of me is gone. I can be more confident, more commanding._

_RainClan is no more. My name is a disgrace, a representation of a weak and stupid me._

_I am not Rainfeather any longer._

• • •

_The forest was dry, unbearably hot. _I need water!_ No plants grew, except for a spruce tree nearby. Cracked, hard soil was all around. Her vision was blurry._

_Out of nowhere there was a crack of lightning. A spark flew into the air, and caught onto the evergreen tree it caught fire, the flames devouring it. Soon rain fell, and lush green grass and plant grew. Somehow the flames still burned, yet the rain still fell, and the sparks still flew up from the fire._

_The raindrops seemed to quench her thirst when it fell on her pelt. Leaves danced around, and a pigeon flew by, one of its light grey feather coming off and floating lazily in the breeze._

_Aprubtly, like an invisible claw, something she could not see slashed through the feather. It flashed a brilliant white and disappeared. The sparks fell down, turning grey and lifeless. The flame went out, the rain stopped. The forest was ripped away by unknown claws._

_She was floating in the night sky, but no moon or stars shone. A black raven flew by, talons wet with blood. Eyes gleaming a cold blue, it flew off, leaving behind a dark feather. It was gleaming, perfectly whole._

_Then something tore through everything, and the feather cracked in half and became ripped. There was nothing, nothing left._

_Nothing..._

Mosslight's eyes shot open, heart palpitating. _Calm down, just calm down, it was a dream!_

_Why would I dream something like that?_ Mosslight suddenly noticed Rainstar was sitting at the entrance, staring at the sky.

Pushing herself to her paws, she stepped quietly around Foxflame and Sparkflight, and reached her.

"Hey," Mosslight greeted. Rainstar didn't say anything. "What are you doing up so late?" Mosslight prompted.

Rainstar kept looking upwards. Mosslight looked up too, and with a jolt was unpleasantly reminded of her dream with the empty black sky. She looked back down at her paws, still remembering he terrible lonely nothingness just before she woke up.

Then Rainstar spoke.

"RainClan doesn't exist."

**Aah did I really just bring suicide into this? Blaeheh. ^^***

**Check out my other Fanfiction, Tigerstar's Hatred!**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: NightClan?**

**Rainclan: Allegiances:**

Leader:

Rainstar: Light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Secretive and quiet (usually).

Deputy:

Foxflame: Russet-coloured furred she-cat with a darker brown on legs and a white tipped tail with a right blue eye and left brown eye. Easily offended and desperate to prove herself the best she can be.

Medicine cat:

Mosslight: Brown pointed she-cat with green eyes. Has a good sense of humour but can become rather serious and often daydreams. Rather lazy and has a bad memory.

Warriors:

Sparkflight: Dark grey she-cat with white on muzzle and chest with golden eyes. Bold and quick to fight but loyal to close friends.

**Other cats: (who we'll probably never see again -_- sorry guys)**

Moon: Dark grey tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. Very strict and demanding. Rainstar's mother.

Strike: White furred tom with a black hind leg with green eyes. Strict but good-natured. Foxflame's foster father.

**D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S:**

Jessica: Slightly dark grey tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes. Convincing and cunning, not very merciful. Brilliant fighter.

Spruce: Dark brown she-cat with a splash of black on her back with blue eyes. Bossy and boastful, likes things her way.

Pumpkin: Light orange tabby tom with amber eyes. Quick thinker and first to think out flaws in plans.

Luna: Black she-cat with russet fur on chest and brown eyes, has a slightly squashed muzzle. Unusually more flexible than most cats and has fast reflexes.

Sailor: Black tom with white splotches and yellow eyes. Good hunter and though not the brightest cat around, can be the cat to unexpectedly come up with a good idea.

Blueberry: Grey-brown tabby tom with grey-blue eyes. Loyal to Jessica, can be a little shy.

Scar: Light grey and pink hairless she-cat with orange eyes. Self-conscious, and jealous of other cats' fluffy fur.

Eli: White longhaired tom, but his coat is so dirty it looks grey-brown, he has green eyes. Though annoying and just plain stupid at times, very aggressive.

Peter: Orange tabby tom with brown eyes, scrawny. Though he was forced to go with the rouges he tries to live life to the fullest.

Mushroom: Lilac coloured coat with darker points, blue eyed she-cat with abnormally short legs. Good climber and surprisingly fast despite her short legs.

Ginger: Cream coloured tom with dark blue eyes. Has lots of energy and gets excited by small things.

Curls: Curly grey long haired she-cat with yellow eyes. Grumpy and easily annoyed.

Bamboo: A pink hairless cat with abnormally short legs. Like Scar, he is jealous of the other cats for their fluffy fur, and he is jealous of some of the rouges longer legs, very self-centred.

Mosslight stared at Rainstar, frozen.

"Wh.. What?" Mosslight stuttered.

"RainClan doesn't exist." Rainstar repeated. "I knew it from the start."

Mosslight was bewildered. _But you are the one who started all this!_ "What? Why?" Rainstar didn't answer. "I'll stay here. You can go back to sleep."

"No, it's okay you don't have to keep watch or any-" Rainstar flicked her ear crossly. "Go to sleep."

Mosslight obliged, slipping into her nest. She looked at her friend from where she lay. Rainstar's tabby pelt looked silver in the moonlight.

_RainClan doesn't exist, why would she say that? After all the effort she did to make this clan happen she goes ahead and says it doesn't exist?..._ Mosslight didn't get it, everything was turning upside down, inside out.

The echoes from her dream drifted back to her.

_A dry desert..._

_A beautiful cool forest..._

_An empty night sky..._

_Nothing..._

The images flickered in her head as she felt her eyelids grow heavy, and close.

• • •

Rainstar stayed at the entrance. She had fallen asleep for a while, but when she had woken up she was still at the entrance, fur cold from the breeze, with the sky turning a purple-pink colour. The sun would rise soon.

She looked blearily behind her. All three of her clanmates-_ were they really a clan?_- were sleeping quietly, each one occasionally flicking a tail or twitching in their sleep.

Rainstar continued looking out at the deserted and empty camp. No sound of birds migrating back were heard; it was too early for Newflower but Coldleaf was relaxing its grip slowly.

_"You're useless!" Moon, Rain's mother, spat. "Do something good for once!"_

_"Why did you even get me this?" Moon snarled as she held up the thin birch bark Rain had painted on using berries. It was Queen's Day. "The colours don't match each other, you wasted our berries making this, just go give it to your brother or throw it away."_

The disdainful comments about Rainstar from her mother rang in her ears. _I hate her... But no one will understand that._

_"You should respect your mother more... If it wasn't for her you wouldn't be here!" Spark mumbled under her breath, but loud enough for Rain to hear._

_"Come on, at least you have your real mother right? My mom gave me to some cat to look after me! Not saying I didn't like it there but..." Fox tried to assure her._

_Mosslight didn't say much about my mother. Didn't think some cat could be that mean to their own daughter? _She remembered Mosslight's kind parents, strict sometimes, but kind.

_More nice than my mom anyways._

Rainstar's emotions seemed to be surging out of control, memories upon memories of the past threatening to break her.

_If you are taking away the past, you must take away your past name._ Rainstar reasoned. Rain became Rainfeather, who became Rainstar by clan custom. Now...

_"We're leaving RainClan." Acornfur meowed._

On that night everything changed. Rainstar remembered how cold it had been. The dark night sky, a supposed home for the starry cats above did nothing. The frost imitated the glittering stars that did not help her.

_Nightfrost. I am Nightfrost._

• • •

"Gather below."

Rainstar's voice rang from the Highbranch. Mosslight opened sleepy eyes. Sparkflight was poking her head out and Foxflame was reaching paw towards her, evidently about to wake her up.

"Oh, you're awake." The deputy muttered unnecessarily. Mosslight pushed herself to her paws, still quite tired.

"Rainstar called a meeting or somethin'." Sparkflight informed them. Foxflame bounded out the den. "Then let's go!"

Foxflame sat near the tree, head raised and ears alert at what her leader was going to say.

_But according to Rainstar, RainClan doesn't exist, so is Rainstar really our leader still? Am I really still medicine cat, Is Foxflame still deputy, is Sparkflight still a warrior?_

Sparkflight padded slowly to the Highbranch, and Mosslight yawned, dragging her paws across the clearing.

"I want to start over. A fresh, clean new start." Rainstar told her three friends. Sparkflight and Foxflame pricked their ears in surprise and confusion, and Mosslight was stunned.

"Why?" Foxflame meowed. Rainstar didn't answer. Sparkflight's only response was, "'Kay."

"If we're starting over... Don't we need more cats?..." Mosslight asked uncertainly. Rainstar snorted. "They don't want to! They are foolish to leave, we will grow strong just like this!"

Mosslight nodded, but unsatisfied at the answer. _Rainstar was never this... Sharp._

"We are RainClan no longer!" Rainstar yowled. Sparkflight widened her eyes in shock and Foxflame gasped. Mosslight had heard the news of '_RainClan doesn't exist_' before, and sat petrified. "We will have a new beginning, and therefore a new ending!"

"I am now Nightfrost, or Nightstar as you will address me as your leader!" The tabby she-cat continued. "We are NightClan!"

_Wha?_ Nightfrost?! _Where did that name come from?_ Mosslight stared up at Rai- Nightstar, and saw her leader was announcing more news.

"You will all stay deputy, medicine cat, and warrior as you were before!" Nightstar flicked her tail. "Now, I want Sparkflight and Foxflame on an hunting patrol."

Foxflame nodded, and headed for the entrance with Sparkflight following reluctantly.

Nightstar leaped down and headed towards, not the medicine den they had all been sharing, but the leader's den.

_Why change everything now?_ Mosslight wondered sorrowfully. _Wasn't everything alright before?_

• • •

Newflower had finally come. A moon had passed since Rainstar had become Nightstar.

Mosslight resented the clan. _Nightstar had changed so much..._ She was bitter and snappish, yet despaired and terrified at the same time.

D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S was still quiet. Mosslight could only hope they would not attack again, with only four cats in the clan.

_Is it really a clan?_ Mosslight didn't even think it was. _What is a clan? Does a clan _need_ warriors, elders, queens, kits, a medicine cat, deputy, and leader? Or is it just a group of cats that say 'we're a clan,' so it's a clan?_

Mosslight had small arguments with Nightstar over what seemed like such stupid things. Who should go on the border patrol, whether or not a spy should go see where D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S was...

Mosslight spent most of the time thinking about the two... Prophecies, warnings, whatever they were, that she and Nightstar had received in dreams.

_"Moss will face difficult times. Rain will betray and spark will stray, feather will destroy and leaves will save. Darkness will call, night will fall. Listen and change before it's too late. Choose the path where the mist stays."_

_Moss is probably me I guess?... Rain.. Rainstar? But Rainstar hasn't betrayed any cat! She never has! And she isn't Rainstar, she's Nightstar now..._

_Hmh.. Ignore that for now then.. 'Feather will destroy.' Something to do with these feathers that keep floating everywhere?... They aren't destroying anything really... I can't see how a feather can destroy stuff._

_'Leaves will save.' Herbs? Will some cat get sick?_

_'Darkness will call'... D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S will try to.. Find.. Us?..._

'_Night will fall.' Nightstar? Fall where? Down a rabbit hole or something? _Mosslight thought sarcastically.

_'Listen and change before it's too late...' Listen to what?! Can't this warning be more clear?_

_'Choose the path were the mist stays'. No idea._

Frustrated, Mosslight rolled onto her back, yawning and stretching her paws out.

_Okay, no luck. Um, the prophecy I got then._

_"Danger is on it's way, feather will destroy and leaves will save. Moss will face difficult times, listen and change before it's too late. Darkness brings storm and will send rain. Rain will bring life, but at a price. Blood will bring flood. Rain... Night... Feather... Raven... I will be back. With black."_

_'Danger is on it's way', that's easy enough, but what danger?_

_'Feather will destroy and leaves will save' again.._

'_Moss blah difficult times blah.'..._

_'Listen and change'... Kind of similar to Ra- Nightstar's warning, hm._

_'Darkness brings storm and will send rain.' Come on, D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S can't control weather!_

_'Rain will bring life, but at a price'. Unnngggh this is so confusing!_

Mosslight gave up, and rolled onto her side, the moss in her nest shifting under her weight.

"Mosslight! What are you doing? Lazing around like a dormouse!"

Nigtstar was yowling at her from across the clearing. "Well what am I supposed to do?" Mosslight retorted.

"Make yourself useful!" Nightstar shot back. Mosslight saw her leader turn around and stalk to her den.

Useful how? I don't know what the point of this clan is anymore!

• • •

"Make yourself useful!" Nightstar spat to Mosslight. Whipping around angrily, she slipped into her den.

The sun was setting, and through the juniper branches which she was under, the leader saw her deputy and only warrior go into the Warrior's den.

She saw Shadespark look uncertainly at her den where she was, before disappearing under the low growing shrub with bushes surrounding it.

_Why doesn't any cat like me anymore?_ Nightstar thought wretchedly. _Everything has changed._

_My mother is probably furious about me leaving, or doesn't care. My whole clan hates me._

_I'll be a better leader remember? I'll be stronger, I won't be weak Rainstar anymore._

• • •

"Hello Nightstar!"

Foxflame's voice came from the entrance of Nightstar's den. She opened her eyes sleepily.

Her deputy was holding a vole in her jaws. "I brought you something to eat!" She meowed cheerfully.

"Thanks." Nightstar mumbled.

"Aaaaaaandd I was wondering..." Foxflame continued nervously. Nightstar took a bite of the vole, ears pricked.

"Could I change my name to Dragonclaw?" Foxflame asked eagerly.

Nightstar almost chocked on the vole. Swallowing with difficulty, she stared in disbelief and fury at her deputy. "What?!"

Dragons were in stories told to by kits, a fake creature that supposedly resembled a large lizard. _I've never heard such immature nonsense than changing your name to 'Dragonclaw'!_ Nightstar sprang to her paws, claws unsheathed.

"Dragons are fake, unreal, kit things!" Nightstar snarled. "And the suffix '-claw' you want is usually for cats who are good at fighting! And you're not so good at battle, although you may wish for that, it's not going to come true just because you change your name or dream of it!"

Foxflame flattened her ears, eyes wide with hurt and bewilderment. "O-Okay."

Nightstar lashed her tail, "Get out! Lead a border patrol with some cat and go!"

Foxflame nodded her head shakily, and backed out hastily.

Nightstar stood in her den alone, breathing heavily. _Stupid mouse-brained deputy..._ She glared at he vole, and grabbing it in her jaws she flung it into the bushes behind her den.

Her anger ebbed away as she realized what a waste of prey that was. Muttering under her breath, she rummaged through the undergrowth till she found the vole. It was deep in a prickly bramble bush.

Unable to get it, Nightstar slipped out of her den and padded into the clearing. Mosslight was eating a squirrel, and looked up when the grey tabby she-cat approached.

"Hyemph." Mosslight tried to speak through a mouthful of squirrel fur. She swallowed, and repeated what she had meant to say. "Hello." She quickly finished her food and stood up. "Wanna go on a walk and catch some prey on the way?"

"Sure." Nightstar replied. Leader and medicine cat went out together, into the NightClan territory.

• • •

Mosslight hoped the peaceful walk would calm Nightstar down, who was being more sensitive and demanding lately.

_Don't know what's gotten into her..._ Mosslight glanced at her leader. Nighstar was looking at her paws, padding steadily beside Mosslight.

_Mosslight say something!_ The silence was getting awkward.

"S-so... Uh.. Wanna go explore a little outside of the boundaries?" Mosslight meowed. Nighstar nodded dully.

_Okaaay.. Good for you Mosslight, great job. That didn't change anything._ The quiet still continued.

Soon they reached the border, and crossed, heading a little deeper into the forest.

Gradually, squawks and chirps of birds became louder. Nightstar pricked her ears, but otherwise didn't show any other acknowledgement of the birds.

_Oh I know this place._ Mosslight remembered looking for herbs and stumbling upon a huge rock with many birds around, Foxflame had shown it to her. _We must be near._

"What's with the birds?" Nightstar asked.

_Finally! A conversation! Not a very interesting topic, but anything to break the silence._

"It's a place I found a while back, it's called Birdrock, or at least that's what I call it. A lot different birds surround the area because of the amount of berries and pine nuts falling to the ground."

Mosslight took a breath before she rambled on, "Not too much prey here except the birds themselves since their squawking and chirping frighten off all the prey."

Nightstar stiffened. Mosslight froze. "N-Nightstar?"

Nighstar whipped around to face her, eyes blazing with rage.

"Another sign that Mosslight doesn't treat me as her best friend!" She spat.

_What?_ "S-Sorry?... I just wanted to tell you about. Birdrock-" Mosslight stammered. Nighstar lashed her tail, ignoring her. "You! Didn't tell me! Again! Just like when Emberleaf and Berryheart left!"

Mosslight stared at her leader._ Am I supposed to tell you every single tiny thing in the forest?_

"You traitor!" Nighstar hissed. "Agh! I can't trust my medicine cat!" She spun around and sprinted back the way they had come.

• • •

_Mousebrain! Stupid fluff-brained useless medicine cat!_

Nighstar heard blood roaring in her ears, a cloudiness seemed to have obscured her vision.

_We could've caught more prey from there! During Coldleaf and Amberleaf it might've been easier to have fuller bellies! Stupid stupid stupid!_

Nighstar dashed into the camp, barely noticing she did so. Every hair on her pelt was standing on end, fury coursing through her.

She shredded up the grass in front of her, bits if grass blades flying.

Some cat called her name, but it seemed so far off she didn't care.

Every devastating and infuriating moment came crashing down on her.

_Her family blaming her for every tiny thing. Her mother dismissing her as a bothersome waste of time, food, space._

_Moss treating her as less than a friend, being stupid and forgetful and lazy. Spark neglecting the clan. Fox's annoying, childish ideas._

_Her clan's betrayal. Her weak side of Rainstar. Being treated as less than every cat when all she did was seem to work and work for cats who didn't deserve it._

_Jessica leading D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S against her, sneering at her, destroying a friendship with some words._

_Acornfur leaving and not acknowledging her confession of love..._

It was that moment she realized she had been screaming, screaming while tears rained down from her eyes.

"WHY ME?! LIFE ISN'T FAIR, WHY ME _WHY ME?!_"

Voice cracking, shaking all over, Nightstar collapsed, crying and yowling her agony for all the stars to hear.

• • •

Mosslight stood frozen for a moment. Nightstar had disappeared into the undergrowth, leaving bushes and ferns rustling in her wake.

Suddenly the medicine cat shot after her, she needed answers! _Why did Nightstar react so badly to that? Oh why did I do that!?_

Nighstar's scent was easy to track; it seemed she was heading back to the camp. Mosslight saw trees and greenery flash past her as she raced through the forest.

Suddenly Mosslight heard an horrible screeching.

"WHY?! I DON'T DESERVE THIS! WHY?!"

_Nighstar!_ Mosslight felt terror course through her. She burst into the camp, yowling. "Nightstar! What's happening?!"

Her friend was shaking violently, breath coming in ragged gasps. _Is she suffocating?! What's going on?_

"Nightstar! Talk to me!" Mosslight urged her leader, panic-stricken. The leader continued to scream, ignoring her.

"LIFE ISN'T FAIR! WHY ME, WHY ME?!" Nightstar screamed. She was tearing the grass in front of her viciously.

The leader fell to the ground, heaving for air. Tears were flowing down her grey fur, eyes shut tight.

"Nightstar!" Mosslight gritted her teeth. She grasped her leader's scruff roughly, dragging her to her paws. Nightstar swayed, sobbing. She wasn't yowling anymore but she was crying very hard.

_Oh where are Foxflame and Shadespark? I need help! They must be out!_ Mosslight loosened her grip on her friend. Nightstar still seemed to be unaware that her medicine cat was there.

_Here goes nothing._ Mosslight readied herself, then slammed into Nightstar, knocking the leader off her paws.

Nightstar gave another yowl, not of despair, but of shock this time. Nightstar shook her head, laying panting in the middle of the clearing.

"Nightstar." Mosslight repeated once more, much softer than before. "What's wrong?"

The leader looked away. "Nothing."

"Come on Nightstar, you can tell me!" Mosslight reassured her. Nightstar got to her paws, still trembling slightly. "It's nothing."

"_Nightstar..."_ Mosslight touched the tabby's shoulder lightly with her tail. Nightstar flinched and spat, "leave me alone Mosslight! It's nothing!"

Mosslight sighed. "Fine. At least come to my den? I can give you a poppy seed and thy-"

"I don't need any of your herbs!" She spat. Nightstar stomped off to her den, tail lashing back and forth as she went.

_Nightstar..._ Mosslight looked after her, pity and sorrow for her friend flooding her.

_Can you not trust me enough anymore to tell me what's wrong?_

**Mosslight teaches cats the only way to stop cats from crying is to hit them. Perfect.**

**Please check out my other Fanfiction, Tigerstar's Hatred!**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: A Fox in a Cat Disguise**

**Rainclan: Allegiances:**

Leader:

Rainstar: Light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Secretive and quiet (usually).

Deputy:

Foxflame: Russet-coloured furred she-cat with a darker brown on legs and a white tipped tail with a right blue eye and left brown eye. Easily offended and desperate to prove herself the best she can be.

Medicine cat:

Mosslight: Brown pointed she-cat with green eyes. Has a good sense of humour but can become rather serious and often daydreams. Rather lazy and has a bad memory.

Warriors:

Sparkflight: Dark grey she-cat with white on muzzle and chest with golden eyes. Bold and quick to fight but loyal to close friends.

**Other cats: (who we'll probably never see again -_- sorry guys)**

Moon: Dark grey tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes. Very strict and demanding. Rainstar's mother.

Strike: White furred tom with a black hind leg with green eyes. Strict but good-natured. Foxflame's foster father.

**D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S:**

Jessica: Slightly dark grey tabby she-cat with icy blue eyes. Convincing and cunning, not very merciful. Brilliant fighter.

Spruce: Dark brown she-cat with a splash of black on her back with blue eyes. Bossy and boastful, likes things her way.

Pumpkin: Light orange tabby tom with amber eyes. Quick thinker and first to think out flaws in plans.

Luna: Black she-cat with russet fur on chest and brown eyes, has a slightly squashed muzzle. Unusually more flexible than most cats and has fast reflexes.

Sailor: Black tom with white splotches and yellow eyes. Good hunter and though not the brightest cat around, can be the cat to unexpectedly come up with a good idea.

Blueberry: Grey-brown tabby tom with grey-blue eyes. Loyal to Jessica, can be a little shy.

Scar: Light grey and pink hairless she-cat with orange eyes. Self-conscious, and jealous of other cats' fluffy fur.

Eli: White longhaired tom, but his coat is so dirty it looks grey-brown, he has green eyes. Though annoying and just plain stupid at times, very aggressive.

Peter: Orange tabby tom with brown eyes, scrawny. Though he was forced to go with the rouges he tries to live life to the fullest.

Mushroom: Lilac coloured coat with darker points, blue eyed she-cat with abnormally short legs. Good climber and surprisingly fast despite her short legs.

Ginger: Cream coloured tom with dark blue eyes. Has lots of energy and gets excited by small things.

Curls: Curly grey long haired she-cat with yellow eyes. Grumpy and easily annoyed.

Bamboo: A pink hairless cat with abnormally short legs. Like Scar, he is jealous of the other cats for their fluffy fur, and he is jealous of some of the rouges longer legs, very self-centred.

Mosslight stared into the dark night sky. _StarClan, tell me... What is wrong with Nightstar?_

Half of a moon had passed since Nightstar's break down. Mosslight didn't feel comfortable explaining or telling Foxflame and Sparkflight. Nightstar was avoiding her more than often, and Mosslight missed the days they would laugh and play...

_This clan! If I hadn't joined, maybe the others would've finally given up, and Rain, Spark, Fox and I would all be just living together as... Not rouges.. Not loners..._

_Friends. We would've been just out there as friends..._

• • •

"Sparkflight, Mosslight, go on a border patrol please." Nightstar ordered. As there were so few cats in the clan, the medicine cat also had to go out on patrols to prevent exhausting every cat.

Her warrior and medicine cat nodded, before slipping out the entrance surround by bushes.

Nightstar felt every hair prickle with shame when she saw Mosslight. It reminded her of when she had seen her weaker than before, wailing like a kit.

Each day passed with no sign of D.A.R.K.N.E.S.S, and even Nighstar was beginning to dismiss them as a dangerous enemy, that could be dealt with. She couldn't remember how or why it had been so terrifying.

_I _have_ to become stronger! I must! I will!_

• • •

Mosslight padded to the border of NightClan territory with Sparkflight.

_Why even bother? I don't even thinks any cats even know we're here, I don't think any cat would intrude._

Sparkflight gave an occasional sigh, looking up to the sky. Mosslight went up to a fern, a scent marker, and refreshed it. Sparkflight did the same to the others.

Mosslight suddenly bristled. A rank scent had drifted over them. _Fox!_ Sparkflight whipped around to see the two large dog relatives growling at them in low voices.

"Run!" Sparkflight screeched. Mosslight and her sprinted back the way they had come. Mosslight heard one of the foxes give a loud bark, and heard thundering pawsteps.

_They're chasing us!_ Mosslight ran even faster than before, Sparkflight trailing close behind.

_The entrance the entrance the entra-_ Mosslight flew into the camp, yowling at the top of her lungs, "_FOXES!_"

Nighstar leaped out, claws unsheathed. Foxflame stepped out, but in shock Mosslight saw she was looking excited. "Where are the foxes?" She meowed.

"NightClan attack!" Nighstar shrieked at the same time as the foxes burst into the camp on Sparkflight's tail.

At that moment Foxflame's eyes widened in horror. "Stop! What are you guys doing?!"

If the foxes weren't attacking them, Mosslight would've screamed at Foxflame, "ARE YOU _CRAZY?!_" But there wasn't time to ask Foxflame what she was talking about. Mosslight darted under the one of the fox's belly, avoiding their claws.

Sparkflight slashed at one's eyes, and it howled in pain. Nighstar had clambered onto the fox Mosslight had been avoiding, and dug her claws deep into it's back.

"Guys! Stop! STOOOOP!" Foxflame screeched. Mosslight was about to claw at the other fox's shoulder when the deputy bowled her over.

Nighstar came over, eyes flashing with rage. "What are you doing?!"

Sparkflight was hissing in protest as she was the only cat left to deal with the foxes. "Help me! If you haven't noticed we have_ foxes in the camp!_" Sparkflight screeched.

Mosslight was pinned down by Foxflame, Nighstar and the deputy were glaring at each other, and Sparkflight was racing around the camp trying to avoid the enemies.

"Our camp, is being _attacked_ right now!" Nighstar spat. "Why are you stopping us?!"

"I love foxes!" Foxflame protested. "They're interesting, and cool, and their cubs can be reeally cute someti-"

"CAN WE JUST HELP SPARKFLIGHT?! SHE'S GOING TO GET _KILLED OR SOMETHING!_" Mosslight screamed from where she lay in he grass.

Nighstar gritted her teeth. "I'll deal with you later Foxflame. And you will _not_ stop us from fighting."

Nighstar knocked her deputy away from Mosslight, and them medicine cat jumped to her paws.

The two cats launched themselves at the foxes, yowling. Sparkflight gasped in relief and darted out of the way as Mosslight and Nighstar fell upon the foxes.

_Ack I'm not good at fighting!_ Mosslight kicked out at the fox, and it howled in pain. The sounds of the foxes barking were enough to drive her mad.

Mosslight shrieked as the fox she had kicked lunged at her and fastened its sharp teeth into her scruff.

She heard a chorus of "_Mosslight!_" from her friends, before she gasped and the fox threw her across the camp.

Mosslight saw the camp and her friends become blurred as she was thrown, she felt her back hit something hard-

Darkness slammed down her vision.

• • •

Nighstar groaned inwardly. Mosslight unconscious, Sparkflight too wounded to continue, and Foxflame being an idiot and unwilling to help; though the deputy was now looking torn.

_It's no use! I'll have to retreat!_ Nighstar thought wretchedly. "Foxflame! Get Mosslight out and Sparkflight you can help!"

Foxflame looked relieved to have somehting to do besides to watch her friends be defeated and not knowing whether to help or not. She dashed over to Mosslight and Sparkflight limped over as well.

Nighstar sprinted as fast as she could go to the other side of the camp. "Foxes! Over here you pathetic little pups!" She taunted.

The foxes didn't understand her, but pricked their ears and ran, howling at her. Nighstar hissed at them, and darted under as they leaped.

Twisting, she slashed her claws at the fox's belly. It cried in pain and it's companion chased after her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Foxflame and Sparkflight carrying Mosslight. They were near the entrance.

_Come on get her out!_ "Guys! Climb a tree or hide once you're out! Foxflame tell me when I can run!" She ordered.

Sparkflight nodded weakly and Foxflame called, "right!"

Nighstar dodged another paw flashing towards her. Seeing as the trio were nearly out through the entrance, she streaked across the camp, the foxes giving chase.

"You can go!" Came Foxflame's yowl. The heartbeat Nighstar heard the deputy's go-ahead, she launched herself towards the entrance, blood flying from her wounds.

The foxes dashed after her, until she shot through the entrance. They had seemed to have realized they had won. Nighstar heard the two howling in triumph.

"Nighstar! We're too close to the foxes we gotta move!" Sparkflight croaked. Nighstar nodded. "Of course. Let's go."

• • •

Mosslight blinked open her eyes. Every part of her was aching and numb._ Where are the foxes?_

She lifted her head slowly. _Where's the camp? Where are we? _Sparkflight, and Foxflame were all in front of her._ Where's Nightstar? _

"Mnhgh... Sparkflight where are we?..." Mosslight rasped. Sparkflight was resting on a makeshift bed of ferns, blood trickling from her wounds.

"Not in the camp, if that's what you mean." Sparkflight muttered dully. "The foxes won, we had to retreat. You were knocked uncomchince."

"Um... It's unconscious."

"Whatever."

Sparkflight returned to her sleeping. Mosslight looked around to see Foxflame standing guard, though she looked very unenthusiastic.

"Foxflame, where's Nighstar?" Mosslight asked. The deputy started at her voice. "Oh. Hiya. Nightstar's out hunting." Foxflame answered flatly.

Mosslight heaved herself to her paws unsteadily. "I'm not as wounded, I'll go get some herbs."

"I'll come with you!" Foxflame meowed. Mosslight shook her head, "then what about Sparkflight? I'll be okay.."

_I hope._ Foxflame stared after her, and Mosslight went deeper into the forest.

• • •

Mosslight tugged out some more marigold. She had collected some horsetail and goldenrod already.

But it's still not a lot... Mosslight sighed. Her limbs were very sore. Maybe I should get some daisy for that...

Mosslight tucked the herbs she had picked so far under some bracken. _I'll retrieve it later._

A glistening black feather twirled down. _These things again..._ Mosslight watched as the feather drifted on the breeze, and disappeared out of sight.

Thoughts now returned back onto the prophecies while she searched for more herbs, bits and pieces of the prophecies echoed in her ears.

_Moss will face difficult times..._

_Leaves will save..._

Mosslight leaned forward and brushed some dead leaves out of the way, revealing some daisy underneath.

_Rain, night, feather, raven..._

She picked up the bundle of white flowers._ I guess I could head back._

_Darkness will call, night will fall..._

_Rain will betray, spark will stray..._

Mosslight awkwardly tried to carry all the unsatisfactory small pile of herbs she had collected by carrying two bundles in her mouth and two under her chin.

_Rain will bring life, but at a price..._

_Feather will destroy..._

"I'm back." Mosslight's voice was muffled by the herbs she was carrying, head tilted down to keep the marigold and horsetail she was holding under her chin in place. Nightstar was there, putting down a rabbit in front of Sparkflight along with some wet moss.

_Choose the path where the mist stays..._

"You're back." Nighstar mumbled unnecessarily. Mosslight set down the herbs. "Who's injured the most?"

"Sparkflight. She fought well..." Nighstar murmured. Mosslight nodded. Sitting beside the warrior, she chewed up some marigold before patting some onto her wounds. "Are there any cobwebs here?"

"Nighstar told me to look for some and there's a lot under that old tree." Foxflame called. Mosslight went over, wrapping a swath of cobwebs around her paw.

She sealed the poultices to Sparkflight's wounds using the web, smeared the daisy leaves on her hind leg where she said it was aching, before proceeding to Nighstar.

"You shouldn't have lead the foxes into the camp." Nighstar growled. Mosslight felt stung. "It was only me and Sparkflight on the patrol! We needed help!"

"You could've sent some cat to tell us to come and help."

"Then only one cat would be fighting the foxes!"

"Well maybe you're right. _You_ might have not managed it you lazy medicine cat." Nighstar growled. Mosslight felt as if Nightstar's words were stinging more than her wounds. Feeling hurt, she didn't answer.

Patting in the chewed up herbs, she soon finished up with Nighstar and turned to Foxflame.

"Are you injured?" Mosslight padded up to the deputy. Foxflame stiffened. "N-No."

Mosslight heard a rustle of bracken behind her. Looking, she saw that Nighstar had gotten up, a blazing cold look in her eyes.

"Yeah. You aren't hurt. You know why?" Nighstar sneered.

_Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. This can't be good._ Mosslight felt as if some cat had squeezed a freezing paw around the vicinity, a chill running down from the tips of her ears to the end of her tail.

No cat answered Nighstar's question. Foxflame was looking as if she was trying hard not to look terrified. Abruptly, like some cat had switched the topic immediately, Nightstar meowed "Foxflame, please go check if the foxes are still at out camp."

Foxflame nodded rapidly, "I'm on my way." Foxflame quickly left.

_Nightstar?.. What was that all about?_

• • •

Seven sunrises had passed. The sun would soon be setting for the eighth time. Foxflame had not returned, Nighstar was getting more restless and angry, most of Sparkflight's wounds had healed but she had a slight cough. Mosslight herself was sniffling a lot.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather... Gather around!"

Mosslight started as she heard Nighstar call. Sparkflight lifted her head blearily.

"Mngh... Wha dus she want..." Sparkflight mumbled. Coughing, the warrior padded slowly towards Nightstar.

Mosslight followed. When the two had sat near Nighstar, who was standing commandingly on a boulder, she began.

"I leader of NightClan, is sorry to say that one of our warriors Foxfire, has gone missing seven sunrises ago."

_What?_ Mosslight exchanged a bewildered look with Sparkflight.

"Her scent led to the outside of NightClan's territory, and was mingled with fox scent. At first I thought she was killed by foxes-"

_No! Surely not!_ Mosslight's heart seemed to stop for a moment, horrified.

"-but then I found her scent farther away from the NightClan camp entrance."

Mosslight, felt instant relief that Foxflame was safe. Only to be replaced by disbelief as Nighstar announced...

"It mingled with fox scent, so I suspected that she has gone to live with foxes."

_WHAT. WHAT, WHAT?!_ Mosslight stood frozen as Nightstar continued.

"We don't know how it happened, or when it happened or if it is true or false, we will continue to check the borders for her scent, if she hasn't returned after three sunsets, she may be exiled from NightClan. Any cat who sees her will be allowed to chase her out of NightClan's territory."

_NightClan territory?... But?... We aren't in the camp?... We're hiding from the foxes?... Huh?_

Extremely confused, Mosslight opened her mouth to say something but before she could do so-

"Wha? What are you cats talkin' about?"

Foxflame, standing a little way off, obviously had heard all of Nightstar's speech.

**Please check out my other Fanfiction, Tigerstar's Hatred!**

**Review!**


End file.
